Something about love
by x-NeonQueen-x
Summary: what would live be like for bella after Edward left her, suddenly Paul imprints on her. will love for them be simple and easy, or complexe, and uncomfortable, and will Edward stay away for long after that. m for swearing and sex!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is finally started, I've been asked by a few people to make a Paul/Bella story so I gave it my best, this is my first story were Bella and Edward isn't together, I am a strict team Edward writer, but I didn't want to let anyone down, and I love trying new things, but writing this had caused me a lot of pain, I actually had to stop and read the last page of Breaking Dawn every few pages to stop me from crying or giving up. Well here we go, I hope you all like this.**

**B's pov**

As Jacob and I walked across the sandy shore of La Push's first beach I was calmly listening to the waves crushing against the sand.

We had just taken a break from the motorcycles, and was just spending time chatting, and relaxing.

"So when do you think it'll be done?" I asked.

Jacob shrugged easily.

"Probably a week." He said sounding care free.

I nodded in delight, I didn't have to wait to be reunited with Edward, well his voice at least.

Thinking his name had brought on a new round of stabs to my heart, and I gasped, struggling not to try to physically hold my heart into place.

"Bella are you alright?" Jacob asked concerned as he noticed my pained expression.

I went to reply, as I covered my agony when a group of guys came running down to us.

I recognized a couple of then Sam, Embry, and Quil. (I'm just going to say that Quil has already been turned.)

"Hey Jacob, Bella, nice to see you both." Sam said with a polite smile.

"Hey Sam." Jacob muttered, and looked down from Sam's intense gaze.

I looked at Jacob confused, but then to Sam with a small smile.

"Hi Sam."" I nodded to him, but I couldn't help but notice the others gawking at me curiously.

They all were shirtless, tan, short hair, tattoo's, muscular, and was all handsome in their own certain ways.

But the one closest to Sam had caught my attention.

The way he stood, tall dangerous looking, which had an intimidating effect. He was obviously the most handsome out of the guys, which had butterflies bouncing around in my belly.

I didn't understand what I was feeling, I haven't felt like this for months, I was so confused as to what I was feeling, I wasn't used to how it felt, so I ignored it and tried to suppress it.

The boy looked at me suddenly, trapping me, making me freeze in place, but no one seemed to notice.

Sam looked at me oblivious.

"Oh sorry Bella, I'd like you to meet the guys, this is Colin," (again pretend that he was turned before Jacob lol thanks) Sam said pointing to the boy that was tall, and gangly, he looked really young, about 13 looking.

Colin gave me a friendly nod.

"Brady," Sam went on pointing to a boy that like the others was well built, but he looked the same age as Colin, with an easy-going grin.

"Nice to meet you Bella." He said.

"Hi." I nodded.

"Also Jared." Sam said pointing to the boy with long rounded muscles, and had a reddish brown tint to his dark hair. His impish grin to me suggested that he was the joker, the clown in the group of them.

"Nice to meet you." I said with a smile.

"Nice to be met, hope we'll be seeing you around here more often." Jared said.

I grinned in amusement at that.

"And this is Paul." Sam said pointing to the guy that was, and still is staring at me. Paul had big brown eyes like mine, but in his eyes you could tell he had a temper. He was well built, almost as fit as Sam, but he had a lean type of body that made him look less burly then what he really was.

As I locked eyes with him for the first time I felt something close around me, it wasn't painful like I thought it would be, instead warmth began to wash through my body, changing it, making it new, and as it reached my heart, making it speed up, it felt like a million butterfly kisses swarmed around it, so soft, it tickled, and filled me with bliss, but as all of the feelings stopped my heart no longer torn in half, with millions of holes there was nothing but a pin prick left.

I had no idea what had just happened, all I could understand was the pain that had tortured me for months was all taped up together, but this what, when Edward had left he took half of my heart with him, so now what was my heart taped to, was it working all by its self?

Before I could think anymore of what had happened Sam brought me out of my thoughts.

"And I'm guessing that you have met Embry, and Quil." He said.

I nodded, as I slowly looked away from Paul's dark eyes, and to Sam's.

"Fuck." Paul hissed and began to run his fingers aggressively through his black short hair, and it looked like he was shaking.

"Paul what it is, calm down." Sam said seriously putting a hand on Paul's shoulder.

Paul glared harshly at him and at everything as he tried to get a grip on himself, and a muttered out a few words I couldn't hear.

When his words were out the others surprised me by busting out laughing.

Paul hissed at them in true anger.

"It's not funny, and this is not fucking happening." He almost growled in a hostile glare.

Jacob and I looked at each other nervously, half scared Paul might attack us or something.

Sam noticed and got serious.

"It's alright, Paul just has a bit of a temper." He said calmly.

"A bit." I muttered, but it appeared that they heard me, and that cause another fit of laughter.

Even Paul cracked a smirk at that, but he quickly covered it up, and glared at the others.

"So what the fuck am I supposed to do?" He hissed.

Most of them rolled their eyes at him, and the one named Jared whispered into his ear for a while.

Paul looked enraged, but after a moment or so he seemed to get calm, and a sarcastic sneer was carefully on his face as he looked at me.

"Don't tell me that you aren't." I heard Jared mutter to Paul.

Paul threw him a glare, and ignored him.

"So Bella, Jacob, would you like to hang out with us for the day, it would be fun to get to know each other a little better." Sam said hopefully, and Paul glared at him in horror.

I glanced at Paul in confusion, and slight nervousness.

"Don't worry about Paul, I don't think he would mind to much, would you Paul?" Colin asked with an amused smirk.

Paul turned his glare at him, but looked back to me, and was shocked to see his eyes soften a little.

"No." He spat, and looked away in reluctance, and annoyance.

I looked at Jacob slightly hopeful that he would say yes, I was curious about these guys.

"Sure sure." Jacob said unwillingly.

The guys all came closer to us, as if surrounding us, except for Paul that looked away from everyone, and out to the water.

"Well come on then." Brady grinned, and soon we all were running to keep up with the guys as they ran out into the water.

I didn't go into the water, but I took a seat on a fallen tree trunk and watched them wrestle, and do guy things.

Jacob threw his shirt off, and followed them in, and I could tell that he was starting to warm up to them, but made sure he mainly stayed closer to Quil and Embry.

I bit my lip as I watched Paul dive at Collin, his muscles flexed with his every move, saying that Paul was really attractive was an understatement.

But as they continued I noticed that Paul would glance over to me every few minutes, each time with a softer and softer expression, and it was obvious that he was showing off a lot as he jumped around with a playful smirk on his face.

After a while Brady stopped him, and gave him an elbow, and threw a look at me, then back to him.

Paul looked over to me, and back to Brady with a glare, but I saw slight nervousness dancing in his gorgeously brown eyes.

But after a while Paul began to march over to me with a hard expression.

My heart flew as he stood in front of me he sighed and took a seat.

I looked at him shyly, and curious as to what he wanted, and why he seemed so nervous.

"Hey, listen I'm sorry for losing my cool back there." He said after a pause.

He only came over to apologize, disappointment colored my mood as I stared back at him, but I held it from my expression and voice.

"That's ok." I said easily, it didn't seem possible to be actually mad at this guy; I shook that kind of thought away quickly.

Paul nodded slowly, his eyes looking over me closely.

"So what bring you here to La Push anyway?" Paul asked.

"Just hanging out with Jake." I said careful not to mention the bikes.

"You and Jacob are close huh?" He asked his eyes narrowing a little.

"He's my best friend." I said with a smile.

I was shocked as Paul mood turned and he was smirking at me with a smug grin.

"What, just friends, what's wrong babe, you the shy type?" Paul said wagging his brows at me.

I blushed at that in annoyance.

"No, I just don't think of him that way, and don't call me babe." I said frowning at him.

"Whatever you say sweet heart." Paul said with a smug sneer.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. That." I said gritting my teeth together in frustration.

Paul snickered at my blush.

"Oh, am I getting you a little mad sweet thang?" He wondered.

He was only doing this to annoy and it was working.

"Yeah you are kinda." I said glaring at him.

"You know you want this." Paul said flexing his muscles with a smirk.

I couldn't tell if I wanted to laugh or yell at him, but he was right about one thing, he was well built.

"You wish." I shot back in annoyance.

"Don't pretend you don't _love _it." He said smugly.

I blushed, but rolled my eyes.

"Oh sure." I said sarcastically.

Paul suddenly stood up, and before I could panic that I had made him leave he had me slung over his shoulder and he was running to the water.

I felt tingles as we touched dancing like fire across my skin, but instead of burning it felt like soft feather like touches.

"Put me down." I gasped as I tried to wiggle myself out of his grasp, but in all truth I didn't mind too much.

"Not a chance sweet heart, you need to let loose a little." Paul said and with a rough, yet gentle toss he launched me into the water.

Shock filled me, and annoyance as I raised to the surface.

I can't believe he just did that, he had guts that's for sure.

I glared at him as he stepped in and everyone laughed.

He smirked at me with a challenging look, as if he would be ready with something else if I tried to fight back, but I didn't care, this was my revenge.

With a playful smirk of my own I splashed him with a small laugh.

His grin widened, and soon we got into a splash war, that the others joined into.

It lasted for I know hours, and being that my only clothes I had were soaked when I got out I was freezing, but that had been the most fun I have had for a long time.

And what made me the most happy was that Paul and I really seemed to get along, when Colin had dunked me, by the time I came up coughing Paul had glared at him, and tackled him causing them both to disappear under that water.

After a while they both came up, Paul with a smug smirk, and Colin coughing with annoyance, but amusement dancing in his dark eyes.

"Shouldn't have messed with Bella." Embry had said, causing the others to erupt in laughter that I didn't understand, so I ignored it.

Paul glared at them all with narrowed eyes.

Jacob looked at me confused, but I shared the look with him, I had no idea what was up, but I went on walking out of the water with the others.

The sky had turned a dark grey color, and I remembered Charlie would be expecting me home in any minute.

"Well go get the wood for the fire." Embry said with a look to Jared.

Sam gave then a nod, and they both disappeared into the woods.

I watched as Colin, and Brady began to pull tree trunks over creating a large circle.

"Bella, Jacob, are you two staying for the bon fire party?" Sam asked hopeful.

"I am." Jacob said with an excited grin.

"I'll have to call Charlie." I said to Sam with a smile.

"Alright, I'll call him for you, Paul, Brady you go get the food ready from Emily." Sam said.

They both nodded, and after Paul threw me one last look he followed Brady away.

"Now, I'll go get the music, and call Charlie." Sam said and left Jacob and I alone.

I gingerly took a seat on one of the tree stumps that was set out.

Jacob sat down beside me.

"They are pretty cool aren't they?" I said with a grin.

Jacob smiled weakly.

"Who knew." Jacob agreed.

I looked at him noticing his slight bad mood painting his eyes.

"What is it?" I asked lowly after a pause.

Jacob sighed, and looked at me reluctantly.

"It's just that, well I noticed something." Jacob said with a frown.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Paul has been acting weird." Jacob said narrowing his eyes a little.

I raised my brows at him curiously.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well you see Paul is the tough guy, he has quite the reputation here, he's got this temper, it's kinda freaky, you know, he's the type to beat up the weak, and acts all bad, and better then a lot of people, and well he has been pretty…mellow today, well to you that is." Jacob said suspiciously.

I took in his words, but before I could reply Colin and Brady came over with impish grins.

Oh boy.

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**B's pov**

"So Bella you having fun or what?" Colin asked with an amused grin.

I smiled at him.

"Yeah, this is the most fun I've had in a long time actually." I admitted and laughed as they both gave each other high-fives.

"Just wait it gets better, we are the best partiers ever." Brady said with a proud smile, and at that moment Embry and Jared was back with millions of sticks, and pieces of cut wood, then stacked it all up in the center of the circle of wood stumps.

When they finished they came over to us with friendly smiles.

And once Sam and Paul was back with all the things I watched Paul's every move as he set up a table, and set all the food down.

I turned and looked at me suddenly, and I blushed, I had caught staring.

Sam grinned at us as he flipped the radio on and the song 'something bout love' from David Archuleta filled the air.

Paul cringed, and glared at Sam.

"Can we please change this song, no guy in their right mind would want to listen to this?" He said annoyed.

"Well we still have a girl here, and I'm sure she doesn't mind listening to it." Sam said smugly.

I smiled.

"I do like this song." I said, and I watched as Paul's eyes softened, but he grunted and looked away mumbling a fine.

Brady put the long wooden sticks on the table for cooking hotdogs.

All the guys sprung up and ran to the table as if they were starving.

But I watched in delight as Paul walked over to me with a stick in his hand, and one hotdog on it.

"Here you go babe." He said with a smirk.

I narrowed my eyes at him, but smiled as I went to take the stick.

"Thanks." I said.

As our hands brushed against each other sparks jumped across my skin, catching me by surprise, but I hid my shock quickly and almost whimpered as he pulled his hands slowly away, and wondered if he had felt it to.

"Hey Paul would you get me another?" Jared asked passing us and sitting down with a laugh.

The others laughed.

Paul glared at him, and the others in embarrassment.

"Get another yourself." Paul said rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"But you got Bella one, that's not fair." Quil said pouting, but then laughed.

"That's different she is a girl, so she is to be treated like one." Paul said with a smug smirk, and I blushed at pleased.

They all rolled their eyes, and snickers bounced between them.

Paul continued to glare at them until they stopped, and I watched he lit the fire with one gentle movement.

I stuck my hotdog by the fire, just close enough that it wouldn't burn, but it would cook fast, and also pushed myself closer to the fire freezing from the splashing in the water.

So when a soft touch embraced me I jumped in surprise as a blanket was tucked around me.

I looked up to see Paul smirking at me.

"Oh sorry for the scare babe, didn't mean to." Paul said with a smug grin.

"Don't call me babe." I grumbled.

Paul chuckled and took a seat closely beside me, holding a stick with three hotdogs on it.

"Sure thing sweet heart." He said with a devious smile.

I glared at him and gave him a playful elbow.

His whole body trembled at the contact, but he just continued to look into the fire.

I ate a total of two hotdogs, a hand full of chips, and a few pieces of lickerish, Jacob ate about five hotdogs, half the chip bag, and most of the lickerish, and as for Paul I lost count of all he has ate.

At the same time Paul and I talked a little back and forth, there was more teasing, but I tried not to let it get to me too much, he was actually a real funny guy when you got to know him.

The others seemed to watch us often, and either smirked in amusement, or laughed, which I didn't understand, but I didn't pay them much attention.

Paul turned to me now with an easy smile.

"Are you thirsty?" He asked.

"A little." I admitted.

"I'll grab you a drink." He said and left to the table were the cooler was.

Jacob gave me a gentle poke to get my attention looking annoyed, yet hiding it well from his expression, but it was as clear as day in his eyes.

"I think Paul likes you," Jacob whispered. I raised a brow at him curiously. "You know, like like." He added on even lower.

My heart flew at his words to my shock, and blush covered my cheeks in embarrassment.

"Nah." I whispered back to him, that's when Paul came back ending our conversation.

He handed me a can with a smirk, and took his seat beside me looking content as he cracked open his own can.

"Hey time for scary stories." Embry said, and everyone was quiet.

"Sam go first." Colin said eagerly.

Sam smiled.

"Ok sure." Sam said, and cleared his throat.

Paul leaned closer to me until his lips were almost to my ear.

"If you get scared down be afraid to hold onto my hand." Paul said smugly.

I rolled my eyes at him and snorted.

"I'll keep that in mind." I said sarcastically, but I didn't really mind the thought of holding onto his hand.

Then Sam began his tale, as I listened to his tale I found myself trapped in his words, the chilling tale was of a young girl named Naomi, she was fair, sweet, brave, strong, and unbelievably gorgeous, she had to go through her live with dangerous secrets, ones she never told anyone about, but when something tragic happens to her she has to make two big choices or she will lose everything and everyone that she loved, the choice of light, warm, and bright like the sun, or dark, mysterious, romantic, and full of passion, picking either could be the cause of her death, and her strong love for both was so much for her she couldn't take it anymore and killed herself by jumping off a cliff, and they say if you stay at the top of the cliff when the sun is just starting to come up you can hear her scream out the side that she had choose, but what she didn't know was that she had destroyed her two chooses making them split in half, then come together, that was how the first Eclipse was made.

I shivered at the story, something about it reached out to me, but I wasn't sure what.

The darkness around me, with the fire's eerie glow made chills run down my spine.

As each of the guys told their stories half way through Quil's I fell asleep.

**P's pov**

As Quil finished his story I felt something lean against me, sending pleasure to jump through me.

Bella had fallen asleep, and she was now leaning on me, her head relaxed into my shoulder.

Warmth dancing inside of me, and I felt the need to get closer to my imprint suddenly take over my actions.

My mind replayed Jared reply when he first saw Bella, 'As if you were seeing the sun for the first time', then Quil's as I tackled Colin after he dunked Bella, 'you're so whipped'.

Maybe they were right, as much as I hate to admit I could feel myself falling in love with Bella Swan, the leech lover, but I wasn't about to admit that to anyone, not until she proves she is up to dealing with me, and I can deal with her.

Something told me I really wasn't going to be in control of anything I do, because without realizing it I wrapped one arm around her, pulling her closer to me, and leaned down and kissed her forehead.

Jacob was standing in front of me in seconds looking furious.

"What do you think you are doing?" He snapped.

Truthfully I wasn't sure myself, but I knew one thing I wasn't going to take this fucking shit from him, he thinks he can have my imprint, I'd like to see him try.

I glared at him harshly, as I began to shake in fury.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I snapped lowly so I didn't wake Bella.

"Paul calm down." Sam said seriously.

He was right, if he turned now it would hurt Bella, and I really didn't want to do that.

With that thought in my mind I slowly began to calm myself down by looking at Bella, breathing in her scent.

But Jacob kept on pushing me, back into my anger.

"You know what, I should get Bella home, and Charlie will be expecting her." Jacob said glaring at me openly.

I hugged myself to her protectively with a sneer at him.

"Fine, but at least wait until she wakes up." I said gritting my teeth together in frustration.

"I can carry her." Jacob snapped stepping closer to us.

I bit back a growl at him, and my shaking began again as we glared at each other, but as a small sweet sounding yawn got our attention we both looked down to Bella.

She blushed as she realized that she was now practically on my lap, but to my delight she didn't move.

"What time is it?" She asked curiously.

"Past ten." Jacob said hiding his anger with a blank expression.

"I should probably go." She said quietly, as if she was reluctant.

I unwillingly let her go, and she stood up.

"Do you want to walk me to my truck though, it's real dark." She said hopeful as she looked at me.

I threw Jacob a smug smirk, and then I looked back to my imprint.

"Sure thing sugar, wouldn't want you to get lost out there." I said with a wink.

Bella narrowed her eyes at me with slight annoyance making me chuckle, but she smiled.

Then I lead her into the dark, I watched her every move making sure that if she tripped then I would be ready to catch her.

But we made it to her truck with no problem, and now here came the hard part, saying goodbye.

I watched as she opened her door, and flopped down on her truck seat but she continued to look at me.

I almost whimpered when she turned her truck on the thing making a loud roar as it came to live.

It would take me a while to get used to this weakness, and all these mushy feelings.

"When do you think you'll be back?" I asked nonchalantly.

Bella gave me a mind-blowing smile in response, making my insides twist in knots.

"Tomorrow, I promised Jake that I would hang out with him again." She said.

I struggled not to react to her words.

"Do you mind if I tag along with you guys, I really don't have anything better to do?" I said tried to hide my hope.

"Sure, the more the merrier." She said amused.

"Cool, I'll stop by then, see you babe." I said and laughed at her glare before walking back to the others.

Bella Swan, what a girl.

When I made it back to the others Jacob was up in my face glaring daggers at me.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" He snarled at me.

"Paul Meraz the last time I checked." I spit back at him just as harshly.

"I've been working on Bella for a year now, and you just walk in and destroy everything I've had with her." Jacob yelled.

The other stayed back a little, half scared it would make things worse, and half hoping for a fight, except for Sam who was behind me keeping very close eyes on me.

"Trust me, you had nothing to begin with any way, she told me you two were nothing but friends." I closing my hands in fists.

Jacob fumed.

"I don't get it Paul, you could have any girl here, but you go ahead and pick the only girl I love." Jacob hissed in between clenched teeth.

"Yeah your right, I could have any girl here, why I choose Bella, I don't know, you'll have to ask fate that, not me." I growled with a smirk.

Jacob looked like he wanted to punch something, probably me, and he glared at me coldly.

"This isn't over." He warned.

"Yeah, it is, back off Bella, or else." I said envy biting at my insides, making me shake violently.

"Come on Paul calm down." Quil said gently.

"Don't lose your head man." Jared added with concern in his voice, but I didn't look at them, I just glared deeply into the eyes of my rival, wanting nothing more than to kill him right here and now.

"I won't give up until her heart stops beating." Jacob yelled in anger.

"Or until yours does, because I'll kill you." I threatened, but Embry, and Jared grabbed my shoulders and Sam stood in front of me with patience clear on his face before I could attack.

"Paul, stay calm, for Bella." Sam said and almost instantly I was calm, and no longer shaking.

I shrugged the guys off in annoyance.

"Ok, ok." I mumbled, and turned and walked away.

As soon as I was out of sight I took my pants off, and phased, then began running into the night.

**Review? I'll keep updating insanely fast if I keep getting reviews, and that's a promise.**


	3. Chapter 3

**B's pov**

As I woke up the next morning I was shocked to say that I had no bad dreams at all.

I excitedly got ready to go to Jacob's, although I couldn't say it was because of Jake, I was just eager to see Paul again.

I was confused as to why that was, but I let it go, we were becoming friends that's all.

Even with his smug comments, that little devious smirk, dangerous, yet mysterious stance, plus the witty nicknames he constantly gave me, I truly liked him; I felt a connection to him, something strong and dependable, yet passionate, and warm.

I've never had these feelings since _Edward._

I waited for the pain to overcome me, but only a pin prick was all I felt.

I got into the shower shocked, but relieved at the loss of pain, and then I began to figure out what was happening.

It was as if I was healing, after living with half a heart for so long I must have gotten used to it.

As steam filed up in the shower I relaxed as I washed off, but as I noticed on the glass shower door the water had created a heart on it, almost perfectly.

At that moment I understood.

Was I falling in love again?

No, no that's ridiculous, how could I just forget about Edward and go after some other guy?

It would be like betraying Edward, turning my back on what we once had, did I what to do that?

That's what he did; he doesn't love me anymore, so why can't I move on?

I could, it would take a while, but I know I can do this; I had to if I ever wanted to be happy again.

I stepped out of the shower a new girl, with a new heart to go with it, and a confidence that was stronger than ever.

I dressed quickly, after blowing my hair dry, and quickly after blowing my hair dry I brushed it out, along with my teeth.

Charlie was sitting in the kitchen with his coffee and a newspaper as I walked into the room.

"Morning Bells." He said giving me a smile before turning back to his papers.

"Morning." I said going to the fridge for a quick breakfast.

"Any plans for today?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm going down to the LaPush to hang out with Jake." I said grabbing a banana.

"Yeah, that's good; it seems you a lot happier when you're with Jake." Charlie noted.

"Actually dad I met someone else there, Paul." I said hesitantly.

Charlie looked at me surprise.

"Paul Meraz?" He asked looking at me unsure.

I nodded taking a big bite of my banana.

"Didn't know he was your type." Charlie said glancing at me than back to his paper.

"What do you mean?" I asked honestly confused.

"Well you liked that Edwin, he is pretty much the opposite of Paul, he was more mature, sweet-hearted, Paul is rough, tough, and has quite the temper." Charlie said.

I bit my lip at that.

"Oh." I said looking down, I didn't know why but the thought of Charlie not approving of Paul upset me.

"But he is a good kid, an angry one, but good none the less." Charlie said and gave me a smile before sipping the last of his coffee.

I smiled at that, relieved, and ate the last of my banana.

"And well, I'm glad you're making friends over there." Charlie said.

"Yeah, they are great dad; it's like their one big family." I said smiling at the thought of last night when I was in Paul's arms.

"Good, well I'll be fishing with Harry all today, so if you need me just call." Charlie said easily.

"Alright, have fun." I said as I walked out of the kitchen to excited to wait any more to get to Paul.

"Bye Bells." Charlie called out after me, but I was already in my truck, and soon I was eagerly flying down the roads eager to get to LaPush.

As I pulled into Jake's driveway I watched amused as Jacob ran out of his house with a huge smile in obvious excitement.

"Hey Bells." He said with a sweet smile as he opened my door.

I slide out with a bright smile of my own.

"Hey Jake." I said, and then looked around for Paul.

"So what do you want to do today?" He asked trying to get my attention.

"I'm not sure, Paul asked if he could hang with us, and I said yeah, and he would be around." I admitted to him, and prayed he wouldn't get too annoyed at me for this, me using him like this.

But Jacob stared at me in shock, and a smug voice from behind me made me turn in hopes that it was Paul.

And there he stood, just as gorgeous as before, and my heart flew with a burning passion that had my blushing.

"That's right Black." Paul snapped, and then he looked at me with a smile.

"Hey beautiful." He grinned with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes at him in annoyance, but played along.

"Hey handsome." I said, and held back my laughs at his shocked expression.

He shook himself out of it with narrowed eyes, and a smirk.

"So what are we going to do today babe?" Paul asked winking at me, making me blush.

"Umm…whatever you two want to do." I said with a weak smile.

Paul now looked at Jacob, as if just remembering he was there, and glared at him.

"Actually I wanted to work in the garage today." Jake said.

I had almost forgotten about the motorcycles, I guess I really didn't need them anymore though.

"Why, what were you two working on?" Paul asked curiously.

I looked at Jacob, and he gave me a nod.

"Motorcycles." I said, and grinned at how bright Paul's eyes got.

"You're into motorcycles?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said with a nod.

He beamed.

"Then follow me, I'll show you mine." Paul said with a smug grin to Jacob.

"Ok." I said grinning excitedly, and followed him.

Jacob followed behind me with a hostile glare pointed at Paul the whole time.

As we walked though I noticed that Paul stayed close to me, watching my every move, as if ready to jump in front of a bullet to protect me.

It made me a little nervous, but I had to admit, I was flattered.

It stayed silent between us as we walked, but when we made it to Paul's garage I gasped at what I saw.

A beautiful black shiny motorcycle sat right in the middle of the garage.

"Paul, it's beautiful." I said looking impresses.

He smiled at the motorcycle fondly.

"Want to ride with me?" He asked with a grin.

I beamed, but paused.

"But my motorcycle isn't ready yet." I said.

He walked back farther into the garage, and with gentle movements he took a sheet off another bike, it was less flashy, but it had a beauty to it, it was a royal dark green color, and it looked a little old, but I loved it.

"It's perfect." I said walking to it with wide eyes.

Paul snickered.

"Do you know how to ride it?" He asked with a smirk.

I hoped on the bike, and looked at him sheepishly.

"Not entirely but I'll learn." I said gingerly at him.

He shook his head with a laugh and walked over to me.

For the next few minutes Paul told me everything it took to drive the bike, and repeated it over and over again until I understood exactly how to do it, and finally I started the bike up and it roared to life.

It made me jump in surprise, did every think that I drive with have to be so loud.

Paul smirked at that, and then looked to Jacob, not looking sorry at all.

"I only have two bikes, but the petal bike is over there if you want to ride to." He said with a smug snap, and then he got onto his bike and turned it on.

His was even louder, but had a smooth purr along with it.

Jacob glared at him looking furious as he watched us both ride slowly out of his garage.

I felt bad for leaving him like this, but he would understand, that's what best friends do, right?

Paul made sure that I was going go at first, we were just going easy, and he stayed by my side, when he thought I was ready we went a little faster, then soon we were racing around LaPush.

The thrill of riding with Paul was like nothing I've ever felt, it had my whole body working in over drive, this must be what it's like to let loose, like really just let go of everything, and let your heart and soul take over.

He grinned over at me looking amused.

"You havin fun babe?" He asked looking me over with an emotion in his eyes that I didn't understand.

"Yes." I called back over to him over the loudness of our bikes.

"Well you're going to be running out of gas soon, so I think we got to get these back to the garage, unless you want to push them back." Paul said with a smirk.

I gave him a reluctant nod, and we turned around, and began to head back to the garage.

And when we made it in to a furious Jacob I knew something was wrong.

Oh god.

**Review? I'll update is I get more then 5 more reviews for this lol, please and thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok just to answer a few questions for you all, number one Jacob isn't a wolf yet, so he doesn't know at all what is happening with Paul and Bella. Plus my parents are mean people so I can't update until Friday cause I'm grounded.**

**And lol for wickedly obsessed this is for you, hope this saves our relationship, lol luv you to! Here we go! **

**B's pov**

As Paul and I parked the bikes in the garage I walked slowly over to Jacob in slight fear.

Paul stayed closely to me looking at Jacob with a glare.

"So did you enjoy that?" Jacob sneered between clenched teeth.

At first I thought he was talking to me but it was Paul who spoke.

"Yeah I did." Paul said with a smug look.

Jacob was shaking now like crazy, and began to walk closer to us, his hands in fists.

I quickly got behind Paul in fear that Jacob was about to explode.

Paul was in a protective stance in front of me, and narrowing his eyes at Jacob as if ready to fight at any minute.

"Paul no." A voice yelled from behind me.

Paul was now shaking with fury, but he quickly turned to me, and pushed me a gently but with a force that had me several feet away, and I watched in horror as Paul ran forward and turned into a huge dark grey wolf.

I gasped in shocked, but I was quickly being helped up by Sam.

"It's alright Bella, watch." Sam said keeping me balanced, but when Jacob turned into a big brownish red wolf I thought I was going to faint.

I stared at them in fear as they circled around each other, and soon there were attacking each other.

"No, don't hurt him Jake." I yelled and went to move towards them when not only Sam, but Embry was holding me back.

"Calm down Bella, Paul is going to be fine, Jacob is new to this, plus we heal, fast." Embry said seriously, and then laughed at me expression.

"Embry stay with Bella." Sam said letting me go, then he followed Jacob and Paul in to the woods.

"You aren't going to faint are you?" He asked as he slowly sat me down on the ground.

I shook my head, and watched as Quil, Brady, Jared and Colin came over.

"I guess the wolf is out of the bag." Jared grinned as he sat down beside me.

"Are you ok with all of this Bella?" Brady asked looking me over.

"Yeah." I said, but then I heard Jacob in the woods. "YOU DID WHAT?" I heard him erupt. "I think." I said, and sighed.

They all chuckled.

"Don't worry, we aren't to much different from, the leeches." Collin said.

Quil growled at that, but grinned.

"Except we are better, faster, stronger, and way better looking if you ask me." Quil said.

The others nodded smugly and laughed.

"So you are all wolves?" I asked.

They nodded probably.

"Yep, and now finally Jacob is." Embry said.

I cringed at the thought, but then I remembered they had said leech.

"You know about…vampires." I said.

"Well yeah, it's our job to kill them, the bad ones that is, the Cullen's are untouchable." Jared said.

I nodded at that, the legends were true than.

We all chatted a little longer before I watched as Jacob, Paul, and Sam came back.

I bit my lip as I looked at Paul; my view on him didn't change at all even though he was a wolf.

He and Jacob glared at each other as they followed Sam, but as they got to me Paul looked at me sheepishly.

I smiled at me to show I wasn't bothered.

He sighed in relief, and took a seat beside me on the ground.

Sam pointed for Jacob to sit across from me.

Jacob sat, and continued to look at me as if I would get up and run away at any second screaming in fear.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way Bella, but I trust that you will not say anything to anyone please." Sam said politely.

"I will take it to my grave." I said seriously.

Paul cringed at that.

Maybe that was the wrong choice of words.

"Thank you." Sam said and with a sigh looked to Jacob and Paul they nodded.

"Bella how about you come with us to Sam, and Emily's to talk about a few things." Paul said.

"Alright." I said, and stood up at the same time as the other.

"Everyone to Bella's truck." Quil said excitedly, and at that all the guys were racing to my truck, except for Sam, and Jacob.

Sam chuckled and Jacob would just look at his feet.

I walked with them slowly to my truck.

Paul grinned at me with a smirk, and took me by my hands, and pulled me in the back of the truck with most of the others.

I laughed as I sat down beside him and Quil.

Sam drove, while Jacob, and Embry sat up front with him.

"All of a sudden 'If I had you' from Adam Lambert blasted through my truck, and we began to slowly make our way through LaPush.

Maybe hanging out with wolves isn't going to be so bad.

**Review? Tell me what is on your mind, what I should add, and tell me should Paul tell Bella about the imprint? **


	5. Chapter 5

**P's pov**

Should I really tell Bella this already, I mean she just watched me, and her best friend turn into giant wolves, this might put her into shock.

_Just tell her, and then cross her fingers that she won't faint. _Jared thought as Sam parked.

I threw him a glare as we all took a jump off the truck.

I turned to Bella, who was looking sheepishly at the ground.

I held my hands out to her without thinking, my imprint is taking over.

She took my hands gingerly in mine, and I tried to hide my shivers as her skin touched mine.

Then she surprised me as she launched herself out of the truck with a force I wasn't ready for, and like a true klutz we fell to the ground.

I grinned as she landed on me, and my mind went wild with lust as I watched her blush.

_Paul must think he's gone to heaven. _Quil snickered.

I would have usually snapped at that comment, but I was to busy letting my fantasy's run wild.

I laughed as she looked down at me in embarrassment.

I couldn't help it she look so adorable.

What the fuck, did I just use the word adorable, I'm losing my macho; better think of something witty quick.

"I know you can't resist me Bella, but you don't have to attack me, just ask." I grinned in a smug smirk.

"I'm sorry, I'm kinda clumsily." Bella said ignoring my comment.

I chuckled again.

"I noticed." I said, not even wanting to move away from her.

But suddenly she was off me, and the warmth, and sparks that had been buzzing between us faded away, making me growl lowly.

I looked up to see Jacob had Bella, and was glaring at us both with narrowed eyes.

I was quickly to my feet and up in his face, not even bothering to stop my growls.

Jacob stood his ground firing back a growl himself, and when he gave Bella a shove away I thought I was going to rip his face off right there.

"Get going Bella." He said ignoring my harsh shaking, but when I got a good look at Bella I went still.

She glared at Jacob with a kind of fury that sent shivers down my spine, and I grinned when I saw it was firmly pointed to Jacob.

"And since when are you allowed to boss me around, just because your a wolf now, is that it?" She asked in outrage.

Oh, she's an angry kitten huh?

I cringed mentally at that, I was really becoming too soft.

Jacob began to shake as he glared at her, but she continued to glare at him unafraid.

I quickly got between them glaring Jacob down, and with a harshness that even shocked me I told him to go.

I watched as shock crossed his face, and he stopped shaking, and then just walked into Emily's house without another word.

Bella looked at me with a raised brow.

"I could have taken care of that myself you know?" She said.

I grinned in amusement.

"I have the utmost confidence that you could have kicked Jacob's ass if he wasn't an unstable wolf, but you have to be careful, if he would have phased you would have got really hurt." I said, and frowned as I thought about what happened with Emily.

Bella nodded a little.

"Well come on than." I said and we walked into the house were the others already had came in.

I rolled my eyes as Embry batted his eyes at me, and then snickered.

I flopped down in the only available seat, and grabbed a blue berry muffin.

Bella came in looking a little uncomfortable, only glancing at Emily for a second before meeting my gaze.

"So you're the vampire girl huh." Emily said with a grin.

Bella gave a half smile in response.

"And you're the wolf girl." She said.

Emily looked amused at this, and threw me a glance before answering Bella.

"I suppose, well I'm engaged to one." She said with a smile.

My heart warmed a little at the thought, but I crushed the train of thought, and took a huge bite out of my muffin.

"Someone give Bella a seat, she's the lady here." Emily said narrowing her eyes at each of us.

Jacob looked at Bella with hope and a thought from him flew from his head into mine.

_I'm sure a seat on my lap would be better. _He thought, and I almost growled at that, but I could tell Jacob was shy, and wouldn't ask her to, me on the other hand not so much.

I looked at Bella with a bright smug grin, and patted my lap.

"Come take a seat." I said, and my heart fluttered as blush appeared on her cheeks.

I heard the others snickered, and shot them glares.

"Ok." Bella shrugged, and walked over, and I almost moaned in pleasure as she sat down on my lap.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

I felt my pants getting tighter and tighter with her every shift.

I bit my lip, to busy trying not to show my desire to continue to eat.

Bella relaxed on my lap, and soon I did to, and just shifted around until I learned how to hide my excitement best.

What was happening to me, why did it have to Bella, why did I have to fall for her, why did I just admit that I have fallen for her.

Was it the imprint that was making me fall in love with her, or was this really meant to be, like this was how things were always meant to be all along?

The longer I watched Bella, eating, talking, her sweet scent, her soft hair sometimes running past my face, I start to fall farther and farther, until I couldn't keep fighting, and just like someone cutting a balloon string I let myself fall.

The room began to spin, my thoughts all clouded with Bella's image, and then a new string was tied into place, the only string holding me to the ground, Bella, my Bella.

**Ok, now for the next chapter should Bella hear about her imprint, or shall the flirting continue, until she finds out she is in love with Paul? **


	6. Chapter 6

**B's pov **

After Sam had run by the jest of werewolves Paul decided that he should give me a little tour of his favorite places in La Push, I was kinda hoping Jacob would have came along, but Sam said that Jacob shouldn't really be around Paul and I, at least until he can learn to control himself.

In fact every time I called him he sounded like he was going to murder someone, and our talking became less and less until well, I haven't talked to him for a week.

But I was ok; Paul was there for me, since Jake pretty much gave up on me, and so far I was having way more fun than I've ever had with Jacob any way.

"So what did you have planned for today sweet heart?" Paul asked in his usual smirk.

His comments and nicknames would never stop annoying me.

"Actually I was hoping you could do me a huge favor today." I said, and blushed as I remembered today during lunch.

Since I have completely returned to life, and have turned into I guess you could call it an out-going, fun girl I have gained all my old friends back.

And Jess, Lauren, and Angela thought it would be fun to go on a group date, and to get out of going with Mike, and getting Jess mad at me again I told them I had a date.

"Sure, shoot." Paul said with a easy grin.

He had stopped walking was just watching me now looking curious.

"You see my friends decided that right now would be a cool time for a group date thing, and well I was wondering if you could go with me." I said blushing as I stuttered it out, and looked down as I waited for answer.

Paul laughed loudly, I swore that his laughs were heard all the way around La Push, I thought he was going to pass out.

I blushed deeper, and glared at him, and walked away from him in frustration.

"Never mind." I growled in annoyance.

Paul followed after me still laughing, but a little quieter, and grabbed a hold of my arms to stop me.

I went to rip my arms away when the electricity began to buzz between us, and I was filled with warmth, and my heart sprang.

I turned to him still glaring at him.

"Calm down, don't be mad ok." He said, only chuckling now.

"Why are you laughing at me than?" I asked in anger, but I knew I couldn't stay mad at him for long.

"Well first because this would be a first for me, I have never ever been asked out on a date, it was always the other way around." Paul said shaking his head in amusement.

"Really why is that, oh yeah, probably because you laugh at them like they told you the world's best joke." I said annoyed.

Paul snorted.

"No, because one, they are mostly to afraid of me, or intimidated by me, two because it just seemed so random, and third I never say yes to a date no matter who asks, if I like them I'll ask them, but for you I'll make an exception." Paul said giving me his best player smile.

I huffed at him, but I couldn't help but smile with a sly smile.

"Well after being laughed at I'm not sure I want to have you as a date." I teased.

Paul laughed again.

"Your real funny Bella, you know you can't resist this." Paul smirked, and made a muscle that was actually very impressive, and a shiver slide down my spine.

I rolled my eyes at him, and elbowed him gently.

"What ever you say." I said sarcastically.

Paul smiled in victory and we continued walking.

"So why didn't you ask Jake instead?" Paul asked after a while.

I shrugged, not really sure myself as to why I hadn't, but I decided to just say what was on my mind.

"I don't know, he has just been really distant, I think he hates me." I said, and was surprised at the slight pain I felt at the thought.

"He doesn't hate you, Sam just has him kinda isolated right now." Paul said with a slight frown.

"Why, is that what he has to do with all new wolves?" I asked.

"No, but Jacob decided that he would be our alpha, so Sam is cracking down on him, has him doing all kinds of things to get him ready." Paul explained.

"Like what?" I asked.

Paul shrugged.

"Mostly running; to get him faster than the others, more studying; to show a good example for the others, more exercises to keep him calm; so he can control him self better than all the others, and things like that." Paul said looking out to the water, then back to me.

I nodded.

"Sounds boring." I commented.

He laughed at that.

"Very, now tell me more about this date." Paul said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Were going to the movies, to see a scary/action movie, after school tomorrow." I said.

Paul nodded.

"That sounds cool at least, please tell me we can get eats afterwards though." He said.

I laughed.

That was another thing I learned about Paul, he had a deep love for all foods.

"If you want to." I said with a grin at his huge smirk.

"Good, then I'm in." He said with a grin.

"Good, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow than." I said as I hopped into my truck.

He nodded.

"Yep, see ya gorgeous." He said after I turned my truck on with wave.

I waved back at him after giving him an annoyed yet amused smile, and then I was pulling out of La Push, and headed home.

I'd never admit it out loud but I was proud of myself, I got Paul, the angry, touch, bad boy to date me, when no other girl could.

I was highly flattered, and my confidence flew sky high.

My early thoughts about Jacob gone I began to let my mind run wild with thoughts of Paul.

**J's pov**

I watched from the window as Paul walked past looking his usual happy self now that he has taken my Bella.

_Shut it Black. _He thought.

I bit back a growl at that, and turned my music up until I couldn't even hear myself.

My hand went around a pencil and I began to write down what I was feeling.

Billy had suggested that I get a hobby that would get my mind off my anger and obsession with Bella.

So I was pushed to poetry, it sounded like total bull shit, but after I tried it, it did numb the pain that seemed to engulf me since I heard about the imprint.

The way I could just write down everything that I thought and felt gave me a relieving feeling, and with that it almost made all the pain go away.

Or maybe it was on I would take the sharp point of my pencil and rip away at my skin, feeling the pain reminded me I was alive, until my skin healed, then I remembered I was a monster.

I'm not sure the last time I ate, probably the last time Bella knew I was alive, was this what it felt like when that leech left her?

I picked up the sharp cutting knife that I had been using to carve a tiny wolf a while ago, and gave my arm a small cut; just enough to cause me pain enough to throw the wolf out the window.

Fuck life, fuck the pack, fuck Bella, and most of all fuck Paul.

And with that thought I fell asleep.

**Q's pov**

Wow, Jacob sounds bad, maybe I should go talk to him.

_Leave him be, he'll just ignore you. _Jared thought.

_The fucking douche. _Paul thought with an edge to his voice that told me he wasn't actually as mad as he sounded.

_Now what would Bella say if you talked like that in front of her? _I thought to him amused as I began to walk to Jake's house.

Paul growled mentally at me.

_Nothing, because I wouldn't talk like that in front of her, but you aren't Bella, so shut the fuck up. _Paul snapped.

_Calm down, no need to flip, I saw you and Bella's little moment on the beach, you nerves for your first real date? _Brady thought amused.

_What the hell do you mean, my first real date, I've dated people before! _Paul thought annoyed.

_Yeah, only a few sluts, but Bella isn't like that, she is a real girl, so this counts as your first. _Jared thought.

Paul was becoming frustrated.

_Just shut up, I need to get sleep for tomorrow. _Paul thought then he was heading to his house.

I sighed, and paused outside Jake's window, half afraid what he would do to me, if I upset him, but as a tiny wooden wolf flew out the window and hit me in the face I was shocked.

He had been planning on giving this to Bella, I think this was a huge sigh, one that says Jacob is finally giving up on Bella, Paul has to hear this.

_Paul. _I shouted through my thoughts.

I felt Paul jump and his thoughts became jumbled in anger.

_What the hell do you want? _He thought back harshly.

_Jacob is over Bella for good now, he just threw out the wolf. _I thought to him, and looked at the wolf as I walked away from Jake's house.

Paul's thoughts were confused, but smug.

_About time, I thought I was going to have to kick his fat ass for years to get him to lay off. _Paul thought.

I rolled my eyes, even though I knew Paul wasn't all talk, I just doubted that he would, and risk the chance at hurting Bella.

_Yep, want the wolf, you can give it to Bella if you want? _I thought.

_Yeah sure. _Paul thought, and soon he was running over to me only in sleep pants.

I handed it to him.

"Congratulations, Jacob isn't in the picture any more." I said.

Paul beamed, and took the wolf smugly.

"Good, now all that's left to do is to get Bella to fall in love with me." Paul muttered the last part but I heard loud and clear.

"I don't think you even have to try Paul, it's kinda obvious that she likes you." I said.

Paul snorted.

"Yeah, to everyone but Bella." He sighed.

"Maybe you should actually show her more that you like her, she probably likes you but thinks you like her as a friend." I said.

Paul rolled his eyes.

"No shit Sherlock, what do you think I've been doing for the past week?" He asked glaring at me.

I shrugged.

"Annoyed the hell out of her, now show her the other part of you." I said.

Paul frowned in confusion.

"You want me to show her my balls, it's a little early don't you think?" He asked with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes at him.

How does Bella take this?

"No I mean show her that you're more than a obnoxious kid, who's loud, mean, tough, perverted, has lame joke, cheesy comments…" I couldn't go on because Paul launched himself at me, tackling me to the ground.

I laughed, and we began to wrestle.

We did for a good hour, until we got up breathing heavily.

"Alright, I get the point." Paul muttered, and then walked away.

I smiled in victory.

Good, I hope Bella thanks me for this. 


	7. Chapter 7

**B's pov**

I began to pace my room anxiously as I glanced at the clock, then to the window outside.

Tonight was the big date group thing, and to tell the truth I was really nervous.

It was one thing to ask Paul out, but now I had to last the whole night with him, and not embarrass myself, was that even possible, this is Paul were talking about.

But when I finally saw his car park into my driveway another wave of nervousness hit me, as I walked down to meet him.

With each step down the stairs I got more and more nervous, my heart was flying, my face was already red, and as I opened the door I almost gasped as I saw Paul.

This was the first time I ever saw him in a shirt and pants that didn't show his legs at all.

He stood with his usual confidence, and intimidation, yet with grace.

My eyes seemed to be looking him over the same time he did to me, and when our eyes met I blushed, and I swore he might have got red to, but I could have been seeing things.

"Hey beautiful." He said stepping into the door, then handing me one red rose.

I beamed, and gave it a smell before looking to him.

"Very impressive." I said with an amused grin.

He seemed to sigh in relief after that, and gave me his signature smug smirk.

"Ready to go sweet thang?" He wondered holding his arm out.

My heart jumped in excitement, and sparks flew as I took hold of his strong arm.

"Let's do this." I nodded then he led me out the door.

I had told Charlie about the date, which he was happy about, but he said he couldn't make it home, he was working late tonight.

"So where are we meeting the others." He asked.

"Port Angeles." I said and got into his car.

This was the first time that I had been in his car, it smelled just like him, and had a warm feeling that made me relax easily.

He got in slowly, but once he began out of the driveway he punched down on the speed.

Oh great another fast driver.

I watched the speed, he didn't reach 100, but he was close to it a couple times, well I could handle that at least.

While he drove I felt his eyes on me every few minutes, but it stayed silent between us.

I wonder if he was just as nervous as me, nah, he probably did this so many times with so many other girls he is a pro.

I glanced at him from the corner of my eye, to see him staring at me.

"What?" I asked now looking at him fully.

Paul looked at me shocked, and embarrassed at being caught.

"Oh sorry, I was just looking at your outfit." He said looking back at my navy blue sweater that was a little low cut.

I blushed in delight.

"Oh, well pay attention to the road I want to make it to the theatre in one piece." I teased.

Paul snorted, and punched down on the gas now reaching a little over 100.

"I didn't say speed up so we crash." I said nervously.

Paul chuckled.

"I'm not going to crash, I'm a wolf." He said proudly.

I rolled my eyes.

"Well I'm not." I said.

Paul frowned at that, and soon he slowed down to a little under 100mph.

"That's as slow as I'm going." He said.

I rolled my eyes at that, what was it with mythical creatures and speeding?

"Fine." I sighed, and looked out the window.

When we finally made it there Mike, Jess, Lauren, Tyler, Angela, and Ben was waiting for us.

As Paul and I got out, and I lead the way over to my friends I almost groaned when they all stared at Paul wide eyed, in awe.

Well here we go.


	8. Chapter 8

**B's pov**

"Hey Bella," Jess said brightly as I lead Paul over to them "Hi." I said. Jess leaned closer to me to whisper in my ear. "He is way hotter than you described, wow." Jess said seriously, and then grinned at my blush.

Paul smirked at me smugly, probably hearing what she said.

Oh this was going to be a long date.

"So this is Paul huh?" Mike said stepping forward, wrapping one arm around Jess as he looked Paul over.

Paul moved up to my side and gave Mike an intimidating smirk.

"It sure is, and what's your name?" He asked.

Mike buffed his chest out attempting to look macho, but failing miserable.

"Mike." He said.

Paul snorted, and didn't even bother to buff out his chest, he stood tall, with almost a sinister dark look to Mike that would send any guy cowering in fear.

Mike stepped back nervously for a second, and Paul quickly smiled when everyone noticed, and looked to him.

"Well come on guys, the movie is going to start soon." Ben said pulling Angela to us their hands intertwined.

Lauren, and Tyler lead the way there, mainly keeping their eyes on each other, totally not paying any attention to anyone but themselves.

This surprised me, but also warmed my heart, I remembered when I had felt that way, I was so happy, and nothing could matter more than _him_.

I glanced at Paul now, unable to stop myself, from letting my mind run wild.

How different was he really from Edward?

Other than being a werewolf, tan, alive, having a temper, being a pervert, a bad boy, and most of all he isn't in love with me.

But I guess neither was Edward.

A pinch of pain stung at my heart at the thought, but as I continued to think of Paul I forgot about it.

As we stood in line to buy a ticket I kept a close watch on Paul.

He didn't look uncomfortable, just calm, but as he looked at me he gave me a smug grin.

"What?" He asked flexing his arm.

Jess, Angela, and Lauren laughed at this, and Ben and Tyler snickered, while Mike rolled his eyes.

I blushed at him with a frown, and gave an elbow.

"Cut it out." I said, but I couldn't help but grin in amusement.

Paul was funny to, so he's a touch funny pervert, let's see what else he is, so far he isn't anything like Edward.

After a thought came to me I made myself trip, which was very easy to do, and I let out a gasp.

Before I could hit the ground Paul had me by the arm, with a chuckle, but I could see deeply in his eyes that that had scared him.

"Sorry babe no getting on your knees yet." He said, and the others again laughed, expect for Mike.

I glared at him as my blush deepened, and gave him a swat.

"Not funny." I muttered in embarrassment.

Ok, so that proves that he is a little like Edward, he cares about my safety, and wouldn't let me fall on my butt for a laugh.

Paul chuckled, and wrapped an arm around my neck, and grinned.

"I was just picking babe calm down." He smirked.

I blushed, but let his arm around me for the sparks flew, and heat danced between us.

He kept his arm there as we walked into the theatre, so it was like we were all just a group of friends, all in couples.

"We'll get the tickets." Angela said, and Ben pulled them away and to the lady upfront.

"So what are we going to see?" Tyler asked curiously.

"Some kind of scary movie." Jess grinned rolling her eyes.

"Oh yeah what about, zombies?" Paul asked with an eager grin.

Jess snorted as she looked at him with an amused flirty smile that bugged me.

"No, about vampires against werewolves." She said with a grin.

I froze a little at that, and Paul and I looked at each other for a second than back at her.

I didn't know exactly why but I couldn't help but laugh at this, it was just so ironic that it was funny.

Paul guffawed at that.

"Well this is going to be interesting than." He said.

The others looked at us wondering what we're even talking about.

I couldn't help it, I decided to use a little flirt that I had picked up on hanging around Jess, Angela and Lauren again.

"I bet the werewolf will win." I said grinning smugly at Paul.

Paul looked at me shocked at me with a huge grin.

"Wow, I thought you were on a _vampire_ team." Paul said sneering the word vampire.

My heart stung a little at that, but it quickly was gone and replaced with warmth as I looked into Paul's eyes.

"I used to." I said seriously to him.

Paul just stared at me now, looking into my eyes, and right into my soul.

"So you aren't any more?" He asked seriously, only I would be able to hear the double meaning of his words.

So I quickly spoke with what my heart was telling me.

"No I don't think so." I said.

Paul thought about this then smile hugely, and slung his arm back around my shoulder pulling me closer to him.

"Well I'm glad." He said, and I relaxed into his side, breathing into his scent, and loving the electricity that buzzed between us.

But what did he mean he was glad, was he glad that I was over Edward, or was he glad that I wasn't on the vampire's side anymore?

When Angela and Ben got back with our tickets we quickly entered the theatre after grabbing a few drinks and snacks and took a seat in the very back, in the middle row.

It was packed full, so I was guessing this was a popular movie.

Paul sat beside me, and had the extra large pop corn we had bought half way done.

I chuckled at him.

"Were you planning on saving any of that for me?" I asked amused.

Paul snorted, and shook his head no at me.

I stared at him shocked, and annoyed, but then he handed me a median sized bag.

"I bought you your own." He said with a smirk.

I smiled at him and took the popcorn.

"Thanks." I said popping one in my mouth.

"Yeah, yeah." He said looking to the screen.

Paul reminded me of Jacob sometimes when he said that, with Jacob it was always sure, sure, and with Paul it was yeah, yeah, it was kinda funny, it made me wonder if each wolf had their own words to say.

When the lights went out, and the movie began to couldn't help but glance over to Paul every few minutes, he was so close, but yet so far from me, I wanted to just get a little closer, I couldn't understand why, but I did.

Paul wrapped his arm around the back of my chair, without even doing the yawn, it was obvious that he wasn't shy, and cut straight to it, what was I saying, he doesn't like me, maybe his arm is just tired.

For whatever reason he did it I relaxed closer to his side, and began to try and pay attention to the movie.

But as I felt Paul's gentle breath close to me my mind went to mush, and my heart began to beat like crazy.

God what's happening to me?


	9. Chapter 9

**P's pov**

The movie wasn't boring or anything, and I tried to pay attention to it, I really did, but with Bella sitting right there so close I could just reach over and touch her, how could I ignore her.

I turned to her with a grin when I noticed that her eyes haven't left me yet since we sat down.

"See something you like?" I whispered to her amused.

I could practically feel the heat that warmed up her face as she blushed.

"Maybe…" She muttered.

I looked at her with wide eyes, and I could feel myself slowly slipping.

"And what does that supposed to mean?" I asked looking into her eyes, and getting a little lost.

She didn't answer she leaned forward to me, closing her eyes, and I heard her heart rush.

My heart began to race it's self, and I eagerly leaned forward to, but before our lips could touch a sharp elbow from beside me caused me to pull away with an exasperated sigh, and I turned to Mike.

"What could you possibly want?" I snapped harshly in a low voice.

He ruined everything, she was right there, ready, and he had to ruin it!

I could feel myself shaking in fury as I glared murderously at him.

Mike cringed into his seat in fear.

"I was just wondering if I could have you're popcorn." He whimpered.

I was shaking even more now, he stopped Bella's kiss for my fucking popcorn!

I held up the bag of popcorn and dumped it all over his head, then I got up and stormed out of the theatre, my shaking was still going strong, I could seem to calm myself.

I could feel someone following my with anxious feelings, but I didn't glance back to know who, I knew it was Bella, only she would care so little of herself to come and follow me.

I stalked out side into the rain feeling my anger boiling up, my hands were running furiously through my hair, and anything my hands could reach I gave a smash.

But Bella still followed.

When I made it to a place that the tree covered off I stopped and turned to Bella my shaking making it hard to see her, plus the rain blocking my sight.

And there she stood, no fear showing at all in her expression.

"Are you ok?" She asked stepping closer to me.

I shook my head no roughly and backed up from her, and let the shaking engulf me.

"Please calm down it's fine ok." She said stepping even closer now.

This time I didn't move, I kept her words in my head, letting them spin around until the shaking lessened.

She got even closer now looking up at me soaked to the bone now from the rain, but I was sure I looked the same.

I gritted my teeth together letting growls slip through, but as she got closer to me the shaking finally stopped and I took in a huge breath.

Now sadness hit me, I had lost my chance to kiss the love of my life, over some dumbass over popcorn.

I couldn't even help but wrap my arms around her, letting my weakness show, letting her know that I needed her reassurance.

She wrapped her arms around my waist as she rested her head on my chest, we fit perfectly like that, and stood like that for I don't know how long.

But when I had enough strength I looked down at her, with want.

"Bella." I said seriously.

She looked up at me now with a heart-warming smile as she squeezed herself a little closer to me.

"Yes?" She asked.

"You know you aren't like other girls, they are all sluts, bitches, stuck-up, and so sure of themselves, but no not you, you're so much more than them, and I tried, believe me I really tried not to fall in love, but I couldn't, I'm in love with you Bella, you and only you." I admitted with all the courage I had left in me.

Bella stared up at me with shock, and joy, which relieved me and filled with burning hope.

"You are very different from the guys I'm used to, the nice, sweet, polite, gentleman, but I think that just what made me love you more, I'm in love with you to, with all my heart." Bella said with a smile that sent shivers down my spine.

I beamed in victory, and finally I leaned forward at the same time she did and we shared our first kiss.

At first I took it slow, remembering that Bella was pretty fragile, but then I remembered how close her soaked body was to mine and I deepened the kiss, picking her up in the air, and did a little spin.

I saw it in the movie, it's what they did in the rain, I thought it looked like fun, and holly shit it really was.

Bella laughed as I span us around, and I laughed with her, just loving her laugh, and so glad that she loved me to.

When I let her down to her feet she grinned up at me.

"So does this mean we're together?" She asked shyly.

It was so adorable that I had to laugh, then mentally cringe at the word adorable, did I really even think that, oh well, better get used to the mushy stuff, something tells me there's going to be a lot more of it.

I smirked at her taking her hand in my and intertwining our fingers.

"Yeah I guess you could say that." I said with a smug chuckle at her blush, but she smiled in delight.

"Thank come on wolf-boy, its freezing." Bella said giving me a pull back to the theatre.

I let her pull me, for a minute I felt like this was all one big dream come true, Bella and I was finally together, and now nothing will get between us, or I'll kick it's ass.

**J's pov**

I watched as Bella pulled Paul away now, I howled in pain as they disappeared.

Sam had sent me out tonight to look around, but I had to just check and see were Paul had gone, he hadn't been around, well now I knew, he was with my Bella, again.

So that's it, Paul thinks Bella is now his, and everything is going to be fine now, well he's wrong.

I phased back into my human form, untied the knot from around my ankle, and slipped them on.

I took a sharp looking rock, and gave my arm a few more new scars as I walked off into Port Angeles.

I let the rock fall to the ground as I walked into human eyes, and I quickly ran to the old abandoned book store near the end of the town.

I walked inside nonchalantly, and looked for the book I was looking for.

Sam had told me there was an ancient myth book that had all kinds of ways for people to get what they wanted.

I picked up a few, and walked out without paying, the front desk guy had fallen asleep anyway, so I ran on.

Once I got back to the res, and into my room I got the first book out and started reading.

My room had changed a lot over the weeks of my torture, my walls were midnight black, except for the places my blood had stained, a few stones, a butter knife, and a butcher knife was stuck through the wall closest to the window, the floor was cluttered in papers that I had drawn of Bella, and of Paul with my blood were his mouth was, and a knife stabbing through his face in many places, books were every were, poetry nailed to the walls, black paper taped over my windows, and a blast of heavy-metal exploded through my stereo all hours of the day.

I couldn't remember the last time Billy has come in, or when I have ever seen him, he just slide notes under the door, or a small bag of chip now and again.

But I didn't care, I didn't care about anything but killing Paul, and getting Bella back for myself, she would be mine whether she wants to or not.

**Review? Yeah Jacob sounds kinda dark and scary huh, lol he's supposed to trust me, it's all part of the plan! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok first many of you asked about Jacob last chapter and his behavior so I'll give you a quick explanation, all the wolves do know exactly what's going on with Jacob and all were concerned, but they don't know what to do, they are afraid of him, Jacob was going to be the alpha, and is super powerful and strong, so the others don't bother him, Bella doesn't notice Jacob because Jacob is never around, plus she is so distracted with Paul she pretty much forgets he's alive, which just adds to Jacob's depression. I hope you all understand after reading this. Thanks for reading, and here we go! **

**B's pov**

Paul and I made our way back into the theatre and sat back down with the others, who were looking concerned.

"Is everything ok?" Jess asked lowly.

I smiled at her, unable to hold back all the joy that I was feeling now.

"Everything is just perfect." I said with a grin, and Paul gave me a smug smirk, but I could see he was just as happy.

Jess nodded looking relieved, and smiled at us seeming to understand, and turned back to the movie.

I snuggled closer to Paul's side, getting comfortable to watch the rest of the movie.

His arm wrapped around me pulled me even closer to him, and chuckled at my shiver.

Never in all my life did I think that I would be in Paul's arms like this, or so happy, it was like I was in my own little world, nothing mattered more than Paul, and that's how I liked it.

The movie didn't last long, but we did make it to see the vampires won.

Paul grumbled at that and snorted.

I had to laugh at him.

"Darn, maybe next time." I said amused at his pout.

He grinned, and leaned to me.

I pressed my lips to his eagerly, and shivered as he deepened the kiss.

I felt a gentle nudge from my side, and I reluctantly pulled away, and looked to Angela.

She gave me a sheepish smile.

"Sorry to interrupt, but the movie is over." She said sounding amused.

"Oh." I said surprised and looked to see everyone else was up, and I blushed.

Paul snickered, and stood up, and pulled me up with him.

"Come on babe." He with a smirk, and we followed the others out of the theatre.

I rolled my eyes at the name.

"Oh honey." I said sickly sweet.

Paul cringed at that, and narrowed his eyes at me with a mischievous smirk.

But he didn't comment.

"Well that was fun guys, but we got to go." Tyler said holding Lauren's hand tightly in his, just like the others including Paul and I.

"See you all at school." Angela said waving her hand as she pulled Ben away to her car.

"Bye Bella, nice meeting you Paul." Jess grinned as she pulled a pouting Mike away.

"Bye." I waved to with a grin, and then I turned to Paul.

He was watched me with a grin, and intertwined our fingers.

"Alright ready for our dinner date?" Paul asked eagerly pulling me slowly along.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that." I grinned in excitement.

I loved spending time with Paul, just thinking this filled me with even more happiness.

"Yep, I'm starving." Paul purred with a wag of his brows to me.

I blushed but smiled.

Paul just made me feel pretty, like I really was something special.

I gave him a playful elbow, and gave him a peck on the cheek.

He grinned and hugged me to his side as we walked into 'Bella Italian'.

**J's pov**

So that's it, I finished the books, and now I knew what I had to do, it was easy, simple, and I would do it.

Give up myself fully to the darkness, give up my soul, and change myself.

I put on my black shirt, and my black pants, my hair not combed in weeks laid in a bush down past my shoulders, my body was built now twice as big as Sam.

I lifted up my black covered window and jumped out into the night, I refused to go out during the sun, it was too bright, and happy, that was something that I wasn't nor did I even want to be anymore, all I wanted was Bella mine, and Paul dead.

I was told to meet Sam at his house tonight, so I walked slowly glaring at everything and everyone that walked by, but I didn't shake once.

When I made it to Sam's he was waiting for me behind his house with a blank look on his face.

I walked out to him face to face, and stared into his eyes as if to show my dominance, he didn't challenge me, he bowed, and with his hand on my should I felt something move to me.

He was giving me the power of the alpha tonight, I wasn't expecting it this quickly so when it engulfed me I snapped, and right then and there I was changed.

The power felt so good, it was like a new type of numbing, instead of having to cut myself, all I needed was power, more power.

I for the first time in weeks smiled, not a real smile, but a sinister one, and Sam seemed to mistake it was real happiness, and he gave me a smile.

"Good luck Jacob." He said with a nod, than he was walking away.

I stood tall as I walked back to my house, evil thoughts ran through my mind, tortuous thoughts came to, filling me with more evil smiles.

I climbed on top of my house, getting on the roof with ease, and I stared up at the moon feeling more alive than ever before.

And I let out the most evil laugh I ever heard, it echoed off the building and trees, sending birds to fly to the sky in fear.

I knew what I had to do now; I was powerful, alive, and ready.

Get ready Bella, because I'm going to have you and no one is going to stop me.

**A's pov**

I wish I knew why I couldn't see Bella's future anymore, I know Edward said not to look but I can't help it, she's my best friend.

I bit my lip as I tried again, and suddenly something flickered, and I saw Bella tied to a tree, eyes wide in fear, there was a wolf in front of her I've never seen before, he was badly injured, blood was every were and in front of them was another boy, he was huge, his eyes crazy with darkness and evil, he held two knives firmly in his hands, blood was pouring down his arms, and he let out an evil laugh that made me cringe.

But suddenly that vision changed, and Bella was standing safely behind the hurt boy in the last vision and Edward was right by his side as they both faced that crazy boy with the evil eyes.

After I snapped out of the vision I still wasn't sure what happened, or when this was going to happen, but all I knew was that I had to get Edward to get back before it did, or Bella and that boy was a goner.

I quickly sprang up from my bed, and grabbed my cell phone.

It's time to tract down Edward.

**So what did you think, Review? And yes Alice's vision didn't happen yet if you're wondering. **** thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, there's even more questions about what Sam did, well here's the thing Sam was so concentrated with coaching Jacob, pushing Jacob past his limits, and all that stuff that he didn't hardly notice how much Jacob had actually changed, so when he thought Jacob was ready he gave up his alpha position to him thinking the thing that changed with Jacob was that he was strong even to take the role. Hope that clears up the questions, here you all go!**

**B's pov**

Paul and I took a small table near the back of the song 'omg' from usher, and will-i-am playing softly in the back ground, it was perfect.

I stared across the table to him silently looking at the true beauty that was Paul, until he looked up from the menu with a smug smirk.

I blushed and quickly looked down to my menu.

"No need to be so shy Bell, we are together now, I stare at you all the time, and do you see me being shy about it." Paul said amused.

I gave him an amused chuckle and shook my head.

"I guess not, I just haven't been in a relationship in a long time, I think I forget how it works." I admitted blushing even deeper at his chuckle.

"They we'll just have to learn this over again together." He said making my heart melt at is words.

I smiled at him in almost a daze, and he gave me his best smile, dazzlingly me into silence.

"Hey, I'm Tony, and I'll be your waiter today, can I get you a drink?" A voice said and I looked up to see a young kid looking at me with a lustful expression that made me a little uncomfortable.

"I'll have a coke." I said not looking at him, and looking to Paul who was glaring daggers at Tony.

"And you?" Tony asked almost flatly as he looked at Paul until he saw how mad he was and froze in fear.

"I'll have a coke, I'll also have to kick you're ass if you flirt with my girl again hear me punk." Paul snapped still glaring at Tony.

I looked at him shocked, but deep down I was amused by this, he was kinda cute when he was jealous.

Tony gulped looking like he would pee his pants at any minute.

"She's you're girlfriend I didn't know that." He stuttered out blushing in embarrassment.

Paul snorted.

"Do I look like the kind of loser not to have one, plus we're sitting alone at a table." Paul said narrowing his eyes at Tony.

"It just didn't look like you two were together." Tony defended.

"Oh sorry, next time we'll come in making out, or better yet how about we had sex on the table right here and now, will that prove it for you?" Paul snapped loudly.

I blushed looking at him in shock.

I quickly took his hands from the table in mine.

"Calm down Paul, its fine." I said trying to sooth him, and it seemed to be working.

Paul got a big breath, squeezed my hands, and gave me a smile.

"Thanks babe." He said, and then coolly looked to Tony.

"Get before I whack you." He said shooing him away with a death glare.

Tony practically ran back into the kitchen.

"You're adorable when you're jealous." I said with a grin.

Paul snorted.

"Adorable, that's not really a word someone would use to describe me." Paul said but grinned in amusement.

"Well I would." I grinned, and just like that Tony was back with our drinks, than gone without a word.

Maybe Paul was better at dealing with admirers than I had thought, but as I unfolded the napkin I got under my cup I rolled my eyes as I saw a phone number scribbled down.

Paul took a swig of his coke watching me curiously.

I handed him the napkin.

Paul fumed as he read it, and suddenly pulled out a pen and began to scribble down things.

I quickly read what he wrote.

It said, Nice try, fuck you loser, love Paul.

He grinned evilly and handed it to me.

"When he comes back give this to him ok?" Paul said with a sweet smile you couldn't say no to.

I took it with a laugh.

"Sure." I said, and right on time for Tony to come back.

"Can I take you're order?" He asked looking at me.

I gave him my most innocent smile, and making sure I had his attention I took the note, put it on the table, and slid it in his direction, then batted my eyes at him.

"Sure, I'll take the mushroom ravioli." I said with a smile.

I watched in amusement as his hand went down on the table as if to lean on it, then he slid his hand across the table taking the note with him, it was actually very smooth.

"And you?" He asked not looking at Paul.

"Same as _my _girl." Paul said narrowing his eyes at Tony.

He just nodded then was gone.

I could only imagine his disappointment once he reads the note.

Paul and I laughed when he was out of hearing distance.

"I love you." He grinned.

I beamed.

"I love you to." I said.

And that's how it was always going to be, I could just feel it, this was right.

**A's **

"Why should I go back to Forks again?" Edward asked with agony in his eyes and face that made me wince.

"Because I think we have to check on something." I said desperately.

"We are not going to interfere in B-Bella's life." Edward said sounding so broken when he said Bella it broke my heart.

"Edward she's in trouble I got a vision of her and she's in danger, the wolves she's running around the wolves." I added in.

Edward's eyes widened, and he became furious and he grabbed a phone and began dialing.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm calling the others, we're going back to Forks, and taking care of those mutts, wolves are worse than us by far, and I will not have Bella around them." Edward snapped.

I sighed in relief, Edward was back, and this time he was going to stay, I will make sure of it.

I just hope that it's not too late for Edward, I hope Bella didn't move on as selfish as that sounds, but I can't stand Edward like this.

**J's pov**

Alright everything is ready, all I have to do is waiting for that red head leech to come back around, and everything was going to work out perfectly to my plan.

I paced back and forth in the woods near the Cullen's house waiting for the scent of the leech, and when I finally smelt her I stopped and got myself ready just in case she breaks our deal.

She stood in front of me with red eyes that made me want to gag, but I kept my evil smile planted on my face, she shared the look with me.

"So what's the deal exactly?" The red up ask.

"I'll give Bella over to you, let you torture her or what ever you wanted from her, but don't bite her, and change her, and don't kill her I need her alive, and in turn you help me kill Bella's new love Paul." I said.

The red head thought about it seeming pleased with the offer.

"Sounds fair, so how do I help you kill this Paul guy?" She asked.

I smiled hugely at her.

"That's what I need help deciding shall we take a walk." I said.

The red head grinned and nodded.

All according to plan.


	12. Chapter 12

**B's pov**

Paul and I had a great time, just eating, talking, and getting to know each other even better.

Paul truly was a great guy, he did have something sensitive about him, and he cared a lot more about people than he let on.

And after he paid the bill, in which I tried to help but he wouldn't let me, we walked out holding hands.

It was only sprinkling outside now, and the moon was out shining brightly in the sky above his, it was actually really romantic to me, and I hugged myself closer to Paul.

He grinned as he wrapped one arm around my waist and began to lead me to his car.

We got in quickly as the rain began to pick up, and soon we were flying down the road towards my home.

"So Bella, how would you like to come over tomorrow, the guys are having a huge bon fire party." Paul grinned hopeful.

I beamed.

"Sure, that sounds like fun." I said with an eager nod.

He chuckled, as he stroked my cheek.

"Alright good." He said looking amused, then slowly took his hand away from my face, and put it back on the wheel.

I watched him confused as he nervously began to bit his lip.

"What is it Paul?" I asked wanting nothing more than to see him happy again.

"Bella, I have to tell you something serious." Paul began with a big breath.

I now became nervous to.

"Ok, tell me." I said.

He paused, trying to find the right words.

"Well you see, with me being a wolf, there are certain things that we do that we have no choice in." He said running his one hand through his hair.

I was momentarily distracted by that, but nodded for him to go on.

"There is one called imprinting, what happens is when a wolf sees 'the one' he imprints on her, causing both of them to fall in love, it's just a way for the wolves to get some kind of happiness with being cursed with the gene." Paul said now not looking at me.

Pain erupted in my heart, tearing me apart, and I had to hold back the tears that filled my eyes.

"You mean who ever you imprint on is you're true love, and you'll be like bonded forever?" I asked agony clear in my voice.

Paul winced, but nodded.

"And I imprinted on you." He said lowly.

I froze at those words, and without thinking I began to laugh in relief.

Paul looked at me shocked.

"Really?" I asked overjoyed by this.

Paul sighed in relief, and smirked.

"Yep, when I first laid eyes on you, I imprinted." Paul admitted not even a little shy about it.

I blushed in pleasure.

"Wow." I said warmth running, and dancing through my heart.

Paul laughed now.

"Yes, wow is right." He nodded as he took my hand, and laced our fingers together.

I shivered as sparks flew down my arm.

"Did Jacob imprint on anyone yet?" I asked hopeful.

Paul became still.

"No." He said flatly, but a trace of worry painted his tone.

"Is Jake ok, I haven't seen him for a long time, he wouldn't return my calls either?" I said frowning.

"Jake isn't doing the best Bells; he's changed a lot…" Paul said cryptically.

My frown deepened.

"What do you mean he changed?" I asked.

Paul shrugged.

"Sam gave over his role as alpha to Jacob not to long ago, and well he's just be real different ever since." Paul said.

That's weird, I hope Jacob's ok, I need my best friend, right, I mean sure I have Paul, but I can't just forget about Jacob could I?

Paul leaned over to me planting a lustful kiss on my neck.

"But don't worry babe, the guys are watching over him." Paul said in an attractive voice that I melted in.

"O-ok." I stuttered.

Paul chuckled a sweet chuckle.

Paul was everything to me that was for sure, nothing could ever ruin this for us.

**J's pov**

It was simple to weaken the red head enough to drag her back to my secret tree house.

I had gotten special vampire proof glass tube for her to stand in, and threw her in with a smirk.

I watched for my comfy seat as she shakily rose to her feet and hissed at me in anger.

"You tricked me." She growled.

I snickered.

"Did you really think I would trust a leech like you?" I asked with a taunting laugh.

She hissed as she began to harshly hit the glass, but nothing happened not even a crack.

"Alright so now that you're stuck here tell me, who are the most powerful vampires ever?" I asked standing up now as she slid to her knees.

"Like I would tell you." She screamed.

I smirked and with a push of a button I sent down waves of electricity down on the red head.

She screamed in horror, and I snickered, before letting the button go.

She was now panting as she curled herself on the floor.

"Now answer my question." I demanded.

"The Voultri." She hissed out in agony.

I grinned.

"So how can I get in touch with them?" I asked.

My plan won't fail now, Bella, Paul, and when I find the Cullen's all of them are doomed.

**Review?**


	13. Chapter 13

**J's pov**

It didn't take much effort to pretty much destroy the red head's mind enough for me to take control over her.

Days off torture, and days of learning how to take over her mind I did it and I let the red head out.

She smiled at me with a warm smile, and hugged herself to my side.

At the moment her mind was molded into thinking that she was in love with me, well what can I say, alpha's need sex to, even if she was a vampire.

I knew I would probably have to do the same thing to Bella if I wanted anything from her, but that was ok.

"Jacob, I need you inside me." The red head said lustfully pulling me onto the floor.

I grinned, and began grinding her as hard as I could, shoving my dick as far up in her as I could.

She moaned, bucked, and began to ride me.

I just imaged it was Bella I was doing this to, which made me harder.

My hands went to her hair, tired of giving her the pleasure I pushed her mouth down to my balls, and moaned as she began sucking them.

I thrusted into her mouth and shivered as her fangs grazed my dick.

When I finished I pulled us both up, we got dressed, and then we were running into the woods.

The plan was so simple, I would find the Cullen's, take them to the Voultri, plus telling them about the wolves.

Then I'll be set out to destroy Paul in my own special way.

I grinned as I entered Bella's house with my red head leech right behind me.

I crept into the kitchen, and grabbed a piece of paper, writing down where Charlie would be for the whole day while Victoria went to get Charlie.

Just encase the Voultri wanted a little snap, and this would be a little pay back for Bella for picking Paul over me.

I watched as Victoria took a now passed out Charlie to the van we had just stole on the way here.

Without thinking I ran up to Bella's room, and saw her peacefully sleeping in bed.

My pants got tight in seconds, and the urge to rape the shit out of her was overwhelming, but with all the strength I had I walked away, and ran into the van.

Don't worry in due time Bella would be mine.

**B's pov**

As I woke up the next morning I smiled brightly.

I would be spending the whole day with Paul, and for the first time not as a friend, but as his girlfriend, and imprint.

I had to admit the idea of being imprinted on was a little strange at first, but I didn't care, it only meant that Paul and I would be even closer together.

I walked around my room getting ready to meet Paul. Charlie had left a note saying he was out fishing with Harry so it was the perfect day to get out of the house.

I put on my favorite comfy clothes, and put my hair back into a pony tail before I hopped down the stairs.

Paul was waiting for me on the porch, with no shirt, and a huge smile.

I launched myself at him, embracing him tightly.

He laughed as he hugged me back, and kissed the top of my head.

"Well hello to you to." He snickered as he continued to hold me up in the air.

I blushed.

"Sorry, I got excited." I said with a shy grin.

Paul made a low growling sound at that with desire clear in his eyes, but he let me down.

"So are you ready to go?" He asked eagerly.

I nodded, and looked for his car, but I couldn't find it anywhere.

Paul grinned hugely.

"I decided that I was going to take you to La Push the wolf way." Paul said a little nervously.

I beamed in surprise.

"Really?" I asked shocked, but excitedly.

Paul nodded, and in seconds he was gone, but before I could react he was back as a huge grey wolf.

He walked cautiously over to me until I could just reach out and touch him.

I held my hand out to him, and he gently pushed his head out to touch my hand.

I was amazed as I watched him, and gently petted his head.

He made adorable purr like sounds at my touch, and his eyes shut in peace.

I moved closer to him, and let my arms go around his large neck, and let my head rest on him.

Being this close to him filled me with warmth.

We stayed like this for I don't know how long, but suddenly he laid down and looked at me.

"Oh you want me to get on you're back?" I wondered.

Paul's head nodded as he watched me.

I carefully eased myself onto his back, and he slowly stood up.

I held tightly on his thick main of fur, and gasped at how high up I was.

Paul made a gruff type sound like a laugh, then he sprang into the air, and we were running into the woods.

I bit my lip to hold back my scream, and just held on tighter, hiding my face in his neck.

This was just as fast as a vampire, if not faster.

But even as fear curled into me I was also feeling love, excitement, and a deep connection that I have never felt before.

Yes, Paul and I were meant to be, and nothing was going to ruin this for us, I wouldn't let it.

REVIEW?


	14. Chapter 14

**Before we get to the Paul and Bella love story we're going to make this chapter all on Jacob, Victoria, and the Cullens. **** Enjoy!**

**Jacob's pov**

"So where do you think the Cullen's are?" Victoria asked looking at me from her seat beside me on the plane.

"I'm not sure, but you said that one of your friends moved to Denali to learn the Cullen control." I said.

"Yes, he's still there to." Victoria said frowning a little.

"So that is where we'll start, do you think there will be any leeches there that can help us find the Cullen's?" I asked.

"Yeah, Tanya, Irina, and Kate, they should be able to help." She said glancing out her window.

I nodded with an evil smile, and rested my arm over her shoulder, it was the least I could do, and she was making things so much easier for me.

Victoria smiled up at me, and rested into my side contently.

Why couldn't Bella be like this, just let herself fall in love with me like Victoria? Why did she have to go running off with Paul?

I breathed in a deep breath to stop my shaking, and looked down to Victoria.

She wasn't so bad, she was evil just like me, pretty good at sex, and well not that stinky for a vampire.

Maybe when I get Bella I can keep the both of them all for myself.

There was a lot I had to think about though.

**Ed's pov**

"Calm down Edward only a few more days, and we'll be in Fork's." Alice said lowly as we got onto a plane.

"You know you didn't have to come with me, and leave Jasper behind." I said watching her.

She shrugged.

"He understood, besides you might need some help against those wolves." Alice grinned.

I gave her a half smile and turned to the window.

"So where are the others?" I asked curiously.

"Back in Denali, we thought maybe Tanya cold tell us where you ran off to." Alice said with a frown. "But she didn't know."

I nodded.

"I wanted to be alone." I said glaring down at my hands.

Alice sighed.

"I know Edward." She said.

I looked at Alice with worry deep inside my gut.

"What if she doesn't love me anymore Alice, what if she moved on?" I asked pain in my voice, and bouncing inside me.

"She didn't Edward, she couldn't have, you're her soul mate I know it, and nothing could be a stronger connection to that." Alice said seriously.

I looked away.

"I can't believe I left her, did I go out of my mind, leaving her to deal with those mutts?" I said pinching the bridge of my nose in pain, and stress.

"You didn't know the mutts would be a problem, but yeah you were nuts for leaving her, you love her." Alice said softly.

She was right, I loved Bella with all my life, I would do just about anything for her.

"You ok Edward?" Alice asked looking concerned.

I nodded.

I would be as soon as Bella was back in my arms.

**Jasper's pov**

I watched out the window anxiously, when I wasn't with Alice, not knowing where she would be or if she would be ok I was always a bundle of nerves.

I had a bad feeling.

Emmett and Rose were intertwined on the couch, Esme was reading a book in the chair across from them, and Carlisle was doing the same sitting against Esme's legs.

Their emotions were calm, and peaceful, except for a small pinch of worry that coated each of them, probably because they had no idea where Edward and Alice went.

I glanced back outside, and caught a flash of red.

I tensed a little in confusion, and watched as evil emotions rolled around me.

Turning to the others I went to warn them when the doors came crashing down.

…..

**Ok and that's where we will stop for now, the next chapter will be all Bella and Paul. Thanks so much for reading, please review, and I'll be your best friend. :D and give you a sneak peek of a future chapter. **


	15. Chapter 15

**B's pov**

When Paul finally stopped I struggled to let go, I was still scared stiff less. But he was gentle as he laid back down, and I rolled off him; just laying there.

In seconds Paul was back in human form, but completely naked. I blushed furiously as I looked at him putting his pants back on slowly.

He laughed.

"You ok, I didn't go to fast did I?" Paul asked taking hold of my hand, and pulling me up.

I stuttered at that, still blushing deeply as I looked into his big brown eyes.

He continued to laugh with a smug grin.

"Y-you're faster then a vampire for sure." I nodded, with a weak smile, and hugged myself to his side.

"Told you." He grinned, and kissed my forehead gently.

"And the no clothes thing?" I asked peeking up at him.

His grin widened.

"Hot right?" He snickered.

I laughed at that shyly, and nodded.

In all honesty it really was, Paul was beautiful, every single part of him.

"Clothes just don't pop in and out of my body; I'll rip all my clothes if I don't take them off before I shift." Paul explained as he led me forward.

Easy access. God when I get a perverted mind, thank god he couldn't read my mind.

"That makes sense." I nodded with a grin at Paul.

He raised a brow at me with a smirk, and with a quick move he me back against a tree, and crushed his lips to mine hungrily.

I smiled around his lips, and kissed him back, deepening the kiss as I twisted my fingers through his hair.

He growled against my lips, and gently his tongue came out, tracing my bottom lip; asking for permission. I parted my lips quickly, and let his tongue explore my mouth as mine did the same.

I moaned in pleasure as his tongue touched mine.

"Seriously get a room you two." A voice called out from in front of us.

I glanced up to see Embrey, and Quil watching us with a snicker.

Paul pulled away a little, and looked at the two of them with a glare.

"I'm a little busy here, just incase you didn't notice." Paul said looking annoyed.

"Yeah well we wanna talk with Bella to." Quil said with a smug grin.

Paul narrowed his eyes at the two of them, but wrapped his arms around me, and pulled us both from the tree.

"Poor tree." Embrey said laughing.

Paul rolled his eyes, while I blushed.

"Look Emily decided she wanted to throw a party, all the girls are going to be there." Quil said wagging his brows with a grin.

Paul smiled, and turned at me.

"Ready to meet all the other imprints babe" He asked looking hopeful.

I nodded with a big smile; I still loved the thought of being an imprint; it made me feel special.

"Come on then, let's get to Emily's to help out." Quil grinned.

Suddenly Paul had me on his back and running after Embrey and Quil.

I grinned as I held onto him tightly as he ran faster.

When we made it to Emily's he slowly let me down, and took my hand as we all walked in together.

Emily was working at the kitchen stove, her dark hair pulled up, but she quickly turned with a huge smile.

"Hello again Bella, it's so nice to see you." She said looking excited that I was here.

"Hey Emily, it's great seeing you again to." I said with a big smile.

Every time I came here it always felt like I was part of the family.

"I heard you and Paul are finally together, congrats." She said walking over to us.

I grinned at Paul's shy expression, and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Thanks." I said and Paul relaxed with me.

Emily watched us with loving eyes, and happiness.

"Kim, Ariella, Aubrey, Danity, come meet Bella." Emily called out towards the back door.

And I watched as four beautiful girls came walking it looking excited.

The first girl was pretty short, with tight blonde curls, green eyes, she was beautiful, and looked super bubbly. She ran over to me, and hugged me excitedly.

"Hi Bella, Ariella." She said with amusement.

I laughed at how similar or names were, yet how opposite we were.

"It's nice to me you." I smiled.

"Thank god you're pretty and nice, Paul didn't get someone as mean as him." She said with a teasing smile to Paul.

Paul rolled his eyes at her, but grinned.

"Shut up Ari." He said.

She shrugged, and ran over to Embrey, clinging to him tightly.

"As you can see Ari's imprinter is Embrey." Emily grinned.

The next girl was younger, she looked about 13, but she was just as beautiful, with the tanned skin, and black hair; she looked a little shyer though.

"Hi Bella, I'm Danity." She said with a big smile as she gave me a gentle hug.

"Nice to meet you Danity." I grinned as I hugged her back.

"You really must be a tough girl to be able to put up with Paul." She laughed.

We all laughed with her at that.

"Nah, he's not so bad." I said throwing a grin at him.

"Whipped." Someone coughed, causing giggles to bounce back and forth between all of them.

I blushed at that, but gave Paul a smile.

He kissed my forehead with a chuckle.

"Danity is Brady's imprint." Emily said as Danity took a seat down at the table.

The next girl had fiery red hair, freckles, and big baby blue eyes that were just so innocent it was adorable. She looked around my age, and had a catlike stance.

She gave me a tight hug.

"Hey Bella, I'm Aubrey." She said as I hugged her back.

"Hi Aubrey, nice to meet you." I said with a smile.

She grinned as she let go of me.

"So how in the hell do you deal with Paul?" She asked with a laugh.

Paul growled at her lowly, and hugged me to him.

I giggled.

"Really Paul isn't bad at all." I said.

Aubrey shook her head.

"He's a total ass." She snickered, along with the other imprints.

I frowned a little at that.

"He's the greatest and most perfect guy I know." I said.

At that all of the imprints stared at me in shock, and they all beamed.

"You pasted the test, welcome to our family!" Ariella sang with excitement.

I looked at her in confusion.

Paul laughed.

"They were just testing you to see if you'd stand up for me or not babe, it's all good." Paul said kissing me softly.

"And you pass with flying colors, its official you two are soul mates, you belong with each other." Danity said with a smile.

Emily smiled at me.

"Now calm down girls we aren't done with the introducing." She grinned.

"Ok, well I'm with Colin." Aubrey said with a proud smile.

I laughed at that.

"Yea yeah, I know his to young for me, but what can you do, I'm in love with him." She admitted with a big smile.

My heart warmed at that.

"And I'm Kim, I'm with Jared." The last girl said.

She had tanned skin, dark hair, and at first glance she looked a bit plain, and average, but there was an inner beauty that was obvious when you looked into her brown eyes.

"Nice to meet you to." I said with a grin.

"Alright now that we all know each other, is there anything you need Emily?" Quil asked.

"Yes, all the other guys are down at the Clearwater's getting supplies, you should go help them." Emily said.

"Alright." Embrey said kissing Ariella then he was gone.

Paul grabbing me, and pressed his lips to mine, sending shivers down my spine along with tingles, and sparks.

"Be right back babe, you love." He said wagging his brows at me, and then he was gone along with Quil.

I shook my head at that with a grin.

I loved that guy.

I turned to the others and took a seat at the table since they had all did the same.

"Wanna help with the cookies to Bella?" Kim asked with a grin.

I glanced around at all of them with their dough, and cooking supplies.

"Sure." I said excitedly, I loved making cookies.

"Great, Emily said, and hand me my own cookie dough, and cookie cutters.

"Aubrey turned on some music, 'She Wolf' from Shakira came on, and we all laughed at this, it was just too ironic.

This was turning out to be so much more fun then I thought.

**P's pov**

"What do you fucking mean he's gone?" I exploded.

"Just what I said, Jacob is gone, we can't find him anywhere, his thoughts are no were." Sam said speaking calmly, but looking just as stressed.

"What the hell, I knew he was going through a really tough time, but why would he leave?" Jared asked pacing back and forth.

"That's why I had Emily call you all down here; Seth found notes left behind from Jacob that might help us find him." Sam said.

"So no party?" Colin said with a frown.

Jared, Brady, and Embrey smacked him over the back of the head for that.

"The party was an excuse to make sure we knew where our girl's were, and make sure they were safe, until we decided what to do about Jake, and where he might be." Sam explained.

I growled, as I furiously ran my hands through my hair.

I was worried about Bella now, Jacob wanted nothing but Bella, and so this has to be about her in some way.

"Were is Seth?" Quil grumbled.

"I'm here just hold on jesh." Seth said running down the stairs.

He handed the papers to Sam with a worried expression.

Seth had just transformed yesterday, but he was doing much better then a usual wolf, he had pretty good control over himself all ready.

Sam read the papers, his expression getting more and more worried, and he began to shake as he looked back up at us.

"We need to keep Bella here at all times; she can't leave our sight for a minute." Sam said seriously.

My heart dropped at that, and fury burning through me, making me shake uncontrollable.

"Paul, Paul calm down, we are going to keep Bella safe we promise." Sam said trying to get me calm again.

"Give me those fucking papers." I snarled as I stomped over to Sam, and jabbed my hand out for them.

Sam gave me the papers reluctantly.

I'll fucking kill that dog!

**Review! I'll give you another chapter if you give me more then 5 reviews for this chapter today. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Jasper's pov**

I cringed as the door closed tightly behind Aro as he locked us all in the room. Jacob, and Victoria had stomped into the Denali's house, and with power I had never witnessed in all of my life practically beat the life out of us.

They took us to the Volturi, telling them about Bella, and how we all told her, but instead of being killed they gave us one chance, and locked us up for eternity as slaves.

The stone's that each of us we're chained onto where cold, and no matter how much we tried none of us could break out.

Each of us was strapped to the wall with chains, and fed small cups of human blood each day, just enough to keep us alive. Carlisle has not yet even sipped at one of his cups.

But the only thing I could think about was Alice, now I would never be able to see her again, how could I live an eternity without her? Would she be ok without me being there to protect her?

I sighed as I looked around to my family.

"We have to get out of here." I said, and began to control the fear, sadness, and anger that each of them was feeling, and regaining them with confidence.

"We will Jasper don't worry." Carlisle said with a calm nod to me, and an encouraging smile. Emmett began pulling against the chains furiously, and looked agonized as he looked at Rose.

I never saw her look so broken, not even my power could stop her mood, which made Emmett unable to stop his anger.

When the door opened again I watched as Alice was thrown in, and the door was slammed shut. She was out cold, but she was alive. My dead hurt ripped in half at this, but at the same time I was relieved that I would be here for her.

"Alice." I said my hands going out to her, but the chains held me back, and I growled. But as her big gold eyes opened I froze, she looked so scared.

She stood with difficulty, and ran over to me, hugging herself to me.

At that moment I thought I would cry at any minute if I could. As long as Alice was with me, I knew we could get through this, now I knew I could make it with her by my side. I couldn't have her in here; she needed to be out in the world again, we would get out of here.

"Jasper, Jacob has Edward." Alice said sobs shaking her body.

I hugged her as much as possible.

This was my entire fault, if I would have had better control over myself I wouldn't have attacked Bella, and Edward wouldn't have left.

"It's going to ok Alice; we are going to get out of here, and save Edward." I said confidentially, and pressed my lips to her forehead.

She shook her head.

"No Jacob is to powerful, I saw two different visions of this it's either we all die, plus Jacob, and Bella. Or Jacob kills everyone, leaving Bella to abuse for the rest of her life." Alice said shaking as she buried her face in my chest.

I rested my head on hers to hide my horror. This couldn't happen, neither of them could happen. I need to get us all out of there, then we would be able to save Bella.

I looked to Alice.

"We're just going to have to change that." I said, and for the first time in months I smiled, as a plan came to me.

**Jacob's pov**

I grinned evilly as I watched Edward try to stand up, but failed.

Victoria and I chose an abandoned apartment to stay until we decided the next part of the plan. Edward was in the big glass tube that Victoria had been in, so there was no way he was going anywhere.

Tapped on the glass with a nice smile.

"Wake up Eddie." I said with a snicker.

Edward looked up at me with hatred, and a low growl rolled out of him.

"Jacob what happened to you?" He said weakly as he again tried to stand.

"Nothing really, just got my heart completely stepped on, and massive power that could destroy the world." I said smugly.

"Why are you doing this, I left Bella so she could have a normal live with you, or any other human male she wanted, but now it appears you're not even close to human." Edward said with a snare.

I rolled my eyes.

"My heart beats, I'm warm, I'm alive, and powerful, I'm everything that Bella needs, and to prove it to her, I'm going to kill anyone that stands in my way from getting what I want. I know you still love Bella so that means you are going to be a problem that I'm going to have to fix." I said looking Edward up and down for the best way of killing him.

Edward growled at my in fury, and he was now of his feet, punching the glass wildly. I have never seen a leech so powerful, he was way more powerful then Victoria had been. I was beginning to get nervous as I noticed a large creak appear.

I hit him with a shock, and sighed in relief as he hit the ground once again. I better keep my speaking with him to a minimum; he might just be strong enough to break through the glass.

Now the only question was how to kill him, long and tortuous, or tortuous, and long. I really want it to hurt more than just one person though… Perfect! I'll make sure that Bella watches as Edward is killed by my hands, along with Paul in full view. It will be great! I smugly grinned as I turned to Victoria.

"Do we have to leave soon?" She asked holding millions of shopping bags, as she walked into the room.

Paris France was a pretty nice place, and it's not like I have to rush to completely destroy everyone that Bella loves.

I glanced to Charlie who was sitting, cowering behind a chair.

"Nah, let's stay for a few months, the pack is just noticing that I'm gone, so let's just make it seem that I just ran away because of leadership stress. Then after we are good and rested we will make our move." I said with a relaxed smile, and began to walk toward Charlie.

The Volturi surprisingly didn't want him, they said the Cullen's being taken in was all they wanted for one day. So Victoria and I had a little punching bag to play with to get ready to fight.

Victoria smiled warmly at me as I pulled Charlie to her.

"Drink up, it's all you're getting for tonight." I said pushing Charlie to her with a grin, and then I launched myself onto our bed.

I watched as Victoria slipped her fangs into Charlie's neck, and began to feed, from the corner of my eye I could see that Edward was again up, and staring desperately at Charlie.

"Hey better slow down that's the only food source you have." I said when Victoria became more and more fierce, I needed that in bed not wasted on Charlie.

She pulled away, and huffed as she let Charlie fall to the ground, and gave him a little kick which probably broke a bone by the sound of his moan.

She walked over, and jumped on top of me looking smug.

I loved getting what I wanted, and right now everything was going my way.

**P's pov**

"Paul please stop pacing, it's freaking me out." Embrey said as he watched me.

I glared at him.

"I can't, Bella is in fucking danger, I can't just stand around and do nothing; we have to take her somewhere, do something." I said desperately looking at Sam.

"Don't worry we will take care of this all." Sam reassured.

"He fucking took CHARLIE! How is everything going to be ok?" I stormed, and letting my hands smash everything I touched.

"Calm down Paul, for Bella, you have to stay calm." Sam ordered.

The mention of Bella calmed me enough not to turn, but I was shaking so much I couldn't see anything.

"Should we get Bella?" Seth asked looking at Sam nervously as he watching me.

"I don't think we have a choice, Jared, Seth go get Bella." Sam said looking serious.

"No don't, I don't want her to see me like this, what am I going to tell her?" I growled as I blocked them both from moving.

"Just tell her the truth Paul, but just sugar-coat it a little, she'll be worried yes, but don't say anything about Charlie until we at least know we're he is, and we get in touch with the Cullen's." Sam said putting his hand on my shoulder.

I shoved it off me, and began my pacing again, running my hands through my hair like crazy.

I needed Bella.

"Go." Sam said nodding to Jared and Seth.

They nodded then were gone in seconds.

That mutt is going to get it, I'm going to kill him, rip him to pieces, and make sure Bella doesn't have to worry about him ever again.

In a few minutes Bella was here, being carried down on Jared's shoulder, which angered me farther.

When he realized this he had Bella down in seconds nervously. She turned to me looking worried, and walked over to me, embracing me tightly.

I wrapped my arms around her, I needed to feel that she was safe and protected in my arms, and I would let nothing hurt her ever.

My shaking was already starting to lessen.

"Paul, what's wrong?" Bella asked sounding concerned, and scared. I must be scaring her right now, and with that thought my shaking instantly stopped.

I looked down at her nervous now, and still have angry.

"I have something to tell you." I said biting my lip now to keep my growls back.

How was Bella going to take this?

**Review? I'll update only if you review ;) **


	17. Chapter 17

**B's pov**

I sobbed loudly into Paul's chest as he told me what was happening, and letting me read a few of Jacob's notes.

I couldn't believe this, Jacob wasn't Jacob anymore, he wanted me, to abuse me, and feel the pain I had caused him, and even more importantly he wanted to hurt Paul, and Edward.

I shook in fear, and agony as Paul held me, he rested his head on mine, seeming to feel my pain.

"I'm so sorry Bella." He choked out, still sounding furious, but at the same time pained.

"I just can't believe it, I hadn't talked to Jake in a long time, but I didn't know he was this bad, I thought he was just struggling a little." I said looking up at Paul.

Paul nodded looking a little guilty.

"I did know Jacob was getting a little different, but I thought he would be alright, I didn't want you to worry about him." Paul admitted looking down.

That hurt a little, Paul had kept this from me, but I paused and thought about it, he probably had no choice, and he was right I would have worried about Jake, and we would end up getting hurt because I would have made us go and see him.

I lifted his face up to look into my eyes, and I kissed him gently.

"I understand." I said, and Paul looked at me relieved, but his anger continued to stay on his face.

"No, I should have told you." He said tightening his hold around me, but I just put my finger to his lips to stop his talking.

"It's fine, I would have made us go talk with him, and he probably would have tried to kill us both then." I said and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Bella we have to go, we have to leave Forks tonight." Sam said walking over to us, interrupting our conversation.

I looked at him worried, and nervous.

What was going on, was Jacob going to come here right now, was he planning a attack at the very moment, I didn't want to think about this at all, he had been my best friend, but not anymore, not ever.

"Ok, but why, I have to call Charlie." I said looking at Sam nervousness mixed with me fear, making my stomach clench.

"I've already talked to Charlie; he said it was fine, he believes you will be coming with us on vacation for a while." Sam said with a flash of emotion lighting in his eyes but it disappeared quickly.

"Ok then." I said to scared to ask what the problem was.

"We don't know where Jacob is, or what he has planned, but we have to assume that LaPush is the first place he will go, he knows you'll be here with Paul, so we must go, now." Sam said.

I nodded, and hugged myself closer to Paul as a chilling breeze hit my cheeks, but Paul's warmth was enough to keep me warm.

"Jared, get Kim, and get packed, and ready to leave. Embry, you and Ariella can get packed, Colin, Brady, you stay here with your imprints to watch LaPush, make sure you keep us posted." Sam ordered.

Everyone nodded.

"Seth, take Leah and get Bella's things from Charlie's, then get back here quick." Sam said, and Seth nodded reluctantly.

"Will I get to go with you?" Seth asked looking hopeful at Sam.

"Not yet, you just turned, I don't think you're quite ready for this, now go." Sam said, and with that Seth sighed before he ran off.

"The rest of you, go get packed." Sam said.

Paul nodded, and he picked me up into his arms as he went running.

I couldn't believe this, everything had been so great, so perfect, and now Jake was going to ruin it all, I could only image what Paul must be going through right now.

I step into his life, and now he has people out to kill him, just like when I was with Edward. That made me remember Victoria, and I bit my lip in fear as I looked around at the darkness of the trees.

I wondered if I should tell Paul about Victoria to, but I was too afraid this would be too much for him, so I kept quiet. Maybe now that I would be out of Forks Victoria would give up, or Jake would find her, and they would destroy each other.

Paul run up the stairs of a house, which I was guessing his, and set me down in the living room, but I followed him into his room.

It might have been really dark, but I could see that Paul's room was everything that I thought it would be.

It was a little messing, and had many posters on the wall, I was relieved that there was no naked women on his walls, and that there was no dirty underwear on the floor. It smell like him a lot in there, and a type of outdoors musk to it. Overall, I really liked it, it felt safe in here.

Paul ran all around his room throwing random clothes into his bags like crazy, and a few other small objects that I could barely see.

"I'm sorry it's so messing in here." He said looking up at me with a sheepish half smile as he continued to pack.

"Its fine, I kinda like it; it's so… Paul." I said with a small smile of my own, and Paul snorted at that.

"Well I'm glad you like it, cause when all this mess is over you're going to become quite familiar with it." Paul said throwing me a smug smirk.

I blushed at that, surprised that he could still tease me with his smug remarks even at a time like this.

When Paul finished he took my hand in his, and his huge suitcase in the other and we walked quickly back to Sam and Emily's, I could barely keep up with him, and constantly tripped over my own feet.

Paul noticed, and made his movements gently with a small grin at me in amusement, but it didn't touch his eyes, he was still angry, and serious about the whole Jacob thing, and I had to admit, for the first time I was just as scared for myself as for all the others.

But I was confident that if we all stayed together that everything would work out in the end..? Right?

**Jacob's pov**

"How did they find out about us?" I snarled as I looked at Victoria.

"I don't know?" She said backing up from me with a look of fear.

"This ruins everything that I had gotten ready, now we have to go to plan B, which isn't nearly as fun as it could have been." I yelled, and I wanted badly to hit her, but I instead to a swig at Charlie smashing the side of him harshly, breaking many bones.

Charlie howled in pain, and tears of anger filled him.

"Bella won't even get to see her little leech die." I hissed, and I was shocked to feel an arm around my leg.

"Don't you dare hurt Bella." Charlie said glaring up at me with a stutter.

I admired his courage, but it also made me even madder. No one was going to stop me from doing what I wanted.

I took a hold of Charlie and threw him against the wall as hard as I could.

I watched as he slid to the ground a fountain of blood pouring from him. His eyes rolled into his head for a second and he mumbled Bella's name before his breathing had stopped and he lay before me dead.

I turned to Victoria who was just staring at the blood in want, and gave her a slight pat on the butt.

"Go ahead and finish him, I'll get you another human later." I said and walked back to my bed to watch her.

She eagerly ran to Charlie and licked up all the blood, even from the floor, which disgusted me a little, but at the same time her evilness turned me on. She could care less that human died, and that was for sure something that Bella would never be like. But I guess I kinda liked it both ways, yes I would for sure keep them both.

When Victoria was finished as skipped over to me and sat down looking pleased to just sit next to me, no fear what so ever of me, even though she knew I could kill her in seconds.

"So what is plan B?" She asked leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Simple my dear, just no were as satisfying as it could be, we take Edward to the Volturi so if the wolves find our hid out while we are out they wouldn't get him free. If Edward is free game over, he would tell all of them my plans fully. The second part was killing Charlie, so that's done, now we have to leave here, and go some were else. They probably haven't left LaPush yet so we have time to go. Once we are to a new hid out we're going to need to find another willing partner in on this, maybe we can find another vampire around." I said.

"Why do you need another vampire?" Victoria wondered.

"You'll see my dear." I said with an evil smile. "Let's first get Edward to the Volturi; I'm sure they will supply us with some more money." I said getting up and walking over to the glass tube where Edward was looking angrily at us.

"Alright." Victoria said looking at Edward with a low evil snarl, then helped me begin to move the tube.

This was going to work perfectly.

**If I get more then 10 reviews I'll update this one as soon as I get my 11****th**** review. Promise! **


	18. Chapter 18

**J's pov**

My idea was perfect, there was no way it could fail, all I needed was some time, and a miracle. I've been gaining my strength, to the thanks of the others giving me all their cups of human blood for the past few days. I felt almost as powerful as I had been before we had gotten locked away in here; all I needed was that miracle.

I looked to the others feeling my guilt overwhelm me as I took in how weak they were now that they have go without blood for so long.

But as the creaks of the old door trapping us in opened, and Edward was tossed in I almost hissed in victory. This was what I needed, and as the doors closed I turned to Edward.

"How is Bella, is she ok?" I asked looking him over, and feeling pain, anger, and torture falling off him in waves so much I almost cringed.

"She is alive for the time being, but Jacob has a plan." Edward said lowly.

"We have to get out of here, now." I said urging him to stand up, but he wouldn't even look at me.

"It's over Jasper, Jacob won, I just hope the wolves can keep Bella alive." Edward said looking even more pained, and I growled at him in fury.

That's what I needed, I need to keep this going.

"What, you don't care about Bella at all now, and you say you're in love with her." I snarled.

Edward snapped his eyes at me in anger, and a strange twinkle flashing in them, showing how all this has been taking its toll on him.

"I love Bella with all my heart, and I will not explain myself to you." He roared to me, looking like he was ready to attack, and I pushed even more fury to him.

I was going to get us out of here.

**B's pov**

I looked to Paul smiling a little at his sleeping face, and curled myself closer to his side. I needed to feel he was here, and protected me as much as ever.

It was nice in this little cabin; just on the edge of New Jersey, Sam's relatively lived around here, and had let us rent this cabin for who knows how long.

It was warm, and it truly felt like home to me, especially with all the wolves hanging around, this cabin was big enough to fit the whole pack, yet small enough to stay concealed to the rest of the world.

But yet there was always a fear in the very back of my mind, that Jacob knew where I was, or just the thought of him being anywhere, even here.

Shivers of fear rolled down me as I looked around, nervous now, but as I got deeper into Paul I began to feel more and more at peace until it was just a slight pinch of worry.

Sam and the others had checked this place for hours, and they saw nothing, there was nothing for me to worry about at all.

As Paul slowly shifted await I smiled as his big smirk stretched across his face, and wrapped his arms around me quickly.

"Have a nice nap?" I wondered with an amused grin.

He snorted.

"The best when I wake up to a gorgeous girl in my arms." He said leaning down and pressing his lips to mine repeatedly until my insides melted together in tight tangles, and blush covered my face.

I laughed a breathless laugh pulling myself closer as I kissed him back, until the other guys all came running in.

They all were laughing like retards as they stared at us, and Paul narrowed his eyes at them looking annoyed.

"What are you guys doing ruining my morning already?" He asked with a low hiss, but he didn't seem as mad as he was presenting himself as.

"We just came in for a break, and some lunch, but we couldn't help but over hear the beautiful words you had to say Paul." Embry mocked with a bat of his eyes, and the others erupted in more laughter.

Paul growled at them in embarrassment, but didn't let me go.

"I'll say whatever the hell I want to say, are any of you stupid enough to stop me?" He growled lowly.

Each of them looked at each other a little less amused, Paul knew how to put them into their places and I liked that.

"Come in you boys stop fighting and come get some lunch." Emily said sticking her head out the kitchen door with a grin, and I laughed as all the guys went running.

I felt Paul's stomach growl under me and I giggled as I got off him, and pulled him up.

He grinned, and picked me up, planting his lips on mine one more time until he was carrying me into the kitchen with the rest of them.

Maybe as long as the wolves were around everything would work out in the end, I just hope my bad luck doesn't continue.

**Jacob's pov**

"So Piper do you think you're ready?" I asked looking over my new partner. She was fit, she was sexy, and she had it all. She was the only other werewolf I could find, and she has mastered it quite well.

It only took me a few hours for her mind to be under my control though, I must admit she isn't as good as Victoria is in bed wise, but she was just as bad ass, and I liked it.

"I was born ready honey." She said stroking my face with a calming smile, yet it was filled with deviousness that sends shivers down my spine.

"Good, now just go find the pack, gain their trust, then began to lure them to me, it's easily." I said giving her a kiss. I watched in pleasure at Victoria's murderous glare at Piper now, and fought back to hold my laughs.

They would both be mine, along with Bella.

"Ok." She said with a wink, then after bravely grabbing my crotch she ran out of the door quickly, and disappearing into the night.

I became hard quickly at that move, and in seconds had Victoria against the wall moaning in pleasure.

It was so fun to be me. I trusted Piper would finish this off soon; all I had to do was be patient, and fuck with more of the people she cares about.

Victoria and I would be buying the first plane to Florida, right after I fuck the brains out of her.

I began to hold her tighter to me and begin to work my magic, and I couldn't help but think to myself how my life could get any better.


	19. Chapter 19

**B's pov**

"Soon when should we leave this place?" Embry asked looking at Sam curiously.

Sam thought about it glancing around to each of us.

"Well, I haven't yet heard a word from the Cullen's, I was hoping we would meet up somewhere, it would give Bella even more protection." Sam said with a slight frown.

"What, those filthy bloodsuckers can't even get their heads out of their ass's long enough to help?" Paul roared from behind me, and I gently took his hand that was now shaking.

Pain pinched at my heart at that, but I brushed in off easily, and went to comforting Paul.

"It's ok Paul." I said smoothly, and kissed his hand. He slowly smiled at me, and put my hand on his face with a content look spreading across his face.

"Maybe they are in trouble, what if Jacob got to them?" Quil asked with a concerned glint in his eyes, but it was quickly replaced with indifference as he noticed my look at him.

"The Cullen's know how to take care of themselves, we are here to safe humans, not them." Paul said narrowing his eyes a little.

"But don't you think they would have tried to save us, if we were in their position." Embry wondered cautiously.

"If it was for Bella yes." Sam said looking at me, and the others nodded reluctantly.

"But we don't even know if they are in danger, they might just be being assholes, and ignoring us." Paul pointed out.

"Paul's right, Edward was really serious when he left me, I don't think he cares what happens to me now." I spoke up, my heat breaking up a little again.

Paul hugged me to his side quickly sensing my pain, and rested his head on me, this made all my pain vanish, and I felt better.

The others looked at each other with low growls.

"Regardless we all need practice if we want to be able to protect Bella if Jacob comes around." Sam said, and began leading the others outside the cabin.

Paul watched me closely as I followed after him.

As we made it to the center of the woods Paul turned, and pressed his lips to mine with burning passion that had my insides in a mess of heat.

When we pulled away Paul stroked my face gently, before giving me a smirk, and a wink.

"Be right back babe." He said, and then went jogging over to the rest of the guys, who rolled their eyes at him.

I took a seat down on the soft grass, and watched as they all turned into their wolf form.

Soon they were lined up, and attacking each other, I kept track of Paul easily, his perfect shiny grey fur was the most adorable to all the others, even though he hated when I said that I couldn't help it, I've always wanted to dog.

Loud growling echoed around me, and a flew trees began to hit the ground, but suddenly each of then was in front of me, looking murderously towards the other side of the woods.

I stood up in fear as I went to Paul, hiding behind him anxiously. My heart was racing quickly, and the heat was overwhelming, but I held tightly on the side of Paul scared out of my mind as I tried to see what was happening.

Paul stood tense, and growling furiously in the same direction as the others, but I couldn't take it any more, and I took a big jump, and got on his back.

He glanced back at me, but turned all his attention back in the woods. And slowly a snow white wolf came into view.

Relief filled me, but now I was more confused.

Who was that?

All the wolves kept their stance, but Sam walked over to the white wolf, smelling around her, and looking confused himself.

In seconds, the girl formed back into a human, and had her tiny dress on before I could even blink.

She was an interesting looking girl, she had raven black hair, with a pinch of purple high-lighted through her hair, plus eyes as blue as the sky.

Sam cautiously turned human to, and put his pants on.

"Hello, who are you?" Sam asked, and gave the nod to the others to turn back.

I slide off Paul's back, and landed on my butt to my embarrassment.

Paul turned back quickly, and laughed so hard he had trouble putting his pants back on.

The others laughed.

I blushed and swatted at Paul after he pulled me up from the ground.

He kissed me gently.

"Aw, sorry babe, that was too funny." He said wrapping his arm around me, and just like that I was ok.

"Poor Bella." Embry snickered, and I noticed the girl snap her glaze at me, but then looked back at Sam.

"My name is Piper." She said with a too sweet smile.

Something was off about this girl, I could just tell. What was I talking about, I've been so stressed over Jacob I've become a little to paranoid.

She probably just some innocent girl wolf, wanting a pack family, and heard all the noises, and came to check it out.

But I still couldn't crush my feeling of uneasiness.

I glanced over to Pal to see him watching me with love burning in his eyes.

He quickly smirked, trying to hide his embarrassment of being caught, and I slowly smiled.

Even if that girl was something to worry about I had Paul by my side, and that was all I needed, and all I wanted.

**The End! **

**Ok the sequel to this will be put up really soon. It's called 'For your Entertainment'. Thanks for reading this all! **** love you all! The more reviews I get for this chapter the sooner the sequel will come ;) **


	20. Sequel: renamed

**The Sequel is finally Up! **

**It's called Mercy **

I'm going to take the time here to say thanks for all the wonderful reviews I got, and the inspiring messages that I had gotten about this story.

By the way, I'm sorry for all the Jacob fans who might have had some hard times reading these stories. I promise you Jacob fans, things will get better… but here might be a bit of a give-away… this isn't a story for Jacob fans… it's not going to have a happy ending for you team Jacob people.

But for all you other readers, I'm glad you enjoyed this! Please keep reviewing, and spreading this story around as much as possible!

Thank you all so much and I hope you continue to read and love the sequel.


End file.
